Summer of Cophine
by CaitrinMills
Summary: Everyday this summer I am going to take a prompt and write a short oneshot fic based off of it. Genres and Ratings will vary. (Formerly Cophine Oneshots)
1. Day 1

May 23, 2014

**Imagine your OTP are still in the 'just friends' phase of the relationship even though other people constantly mistake them for a couple.**

* * *

"For the millionth time, she's not my girlfriend!" Cosima was so sick of people asking about her and Delphine being a couple. She thought about the beautiful French girl enough without the constant questions.

Sure they spent literally all their free time together; there was nobody else Cosima would rather be around, and Delphine was constantly in her thoughts and even in her dreams in ways that made her eternally grateful the blonde could not read her mind. But they were just friends. Best friends. And Delphine was straight anyway, Cosima needed to move on and the constant questions didn't help her do that.

Sarah smirked at Cosima, knowing the thoughts that were running through her head. "Keep telling yourself that, Cos," she said with a sigh. Cosima might not see it, but Sarah saw the way Delphine looked at the younger girl. She knew that Delphine returned Cosima's feelings. She didn't understand how the two girls could be so dense. Weren't scientists supposed to be smart?

Delphine glanced down at her phone as she felt it vibrate. It was a text from Cosima. "_Sarah is once again insisting we are dating. Why must she constantly bring this up? Why can't two girls just be friends?_" She sighed deeply, she knew that Cosima didn't return her feelings, but that didn't mean she liked the texts that made it so obvious that dating her was such a ridiculous idea to the dreadlocked girl.

"_Just ignore her. You know she only does it to bother you. And besides, why do we even care if people think we are dating?" _She texted back quickly before putting her phone away. She knew that was a risky text to send, but she genuinely wanted to know why Cosima was so put off by the idea of being her girlfriend.

Cosima stared at her phone as a text came through, wondering what Delphine could possibly mean by that. "_and besides, why do we even care if people think we are dating?_" _Why do we even care? _Cosima read the words over and over again, trying to believe she wasn't just horribly misunderstanding the French woman's words.

Of course they should care... right? Delphine was straight... wasn't she? Why wouldn't it bother her for people to think she was dating a woman? Wouldn't that be bad for her? Unless she didn't care what people thought… Or she was okay with that being spread around? Does her making no effort to stop it mean it could be true? What could all of this mean?

Cosima felt Sarah's eyes on her and knew she'd been staring at her phone for too long. She quickly put it away without texting back. She would ask Delphine what she had meant later. She was probably just overthinking it anyway.

Delphine kept glancing at her phone throughout the afternoon, wondering why Cosima hadn't replied. Eventually she sighed and decided to give up. She left the lab and headed over to Felix's apartment.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Sarah, who smirked and said, "It's for you, Cos."

Cosima approached the door, nodding to Sarah and smiling at Delphine. "What are you doing? I wasn't expecting you here," she asked.

Delphine blushed. "You didn't answer my text…" she muttered. "I wanted to make sure I hadn't offended you or something."

Cosima's eyes widened "Offended… Why on earth…?" She trailed off, wondering why Delphine would think that would offend her.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Delphine asked, very conscious of Sarah's proximity and the smirk still playing across her face. Cosima nodded and grabbed her coat off of a chair where it had been sitting all day.

They walked. They were silent. It was awkward, neither of them wanting to voice their thoughts. It was Delphine who finally spoke first. "Why… Why should we care if people think we're dating? Is the idea of dating me that ridiculous to you? I mean, I just didn't think it would really bother you."

Cosima's eyes widened, not believing what she was hearing. "Del…" she breathed, "of course not! The idea of dating you is… Well it's amazing to me… But you're straight. I assumed you wouldn't want other people to think you're dating a girl."

Delphine's hearing had been clouded out somewhere around 'the idea of dating you is amazing to me' and she missed the rest of the sentence, staring at the brown-eyed girl in front of her. When the rest of the sentence registered she blinked rapidly. "This is about how I would feel… If people thought we were dating?"

"Of course, I'm certainly not embarrassed if people think we date. I mean that means people think I could get a girl as hot as you. That's a compliment as far as I'm concerned." She said this with a grin and a wink. She was flirting now, she knew this. This wasn't uncommon for them, it was one of the things that made her crush on the straight girl so uncomfortable. They often flirted like lovers would.

Delphine smiled when Cosima called her hot, wondering what she had meant by it. It was so hard to tell things with Cosima. She was such a flirty person it was impossible to tell if the things she said to Delphine were any different than the things she said to all her other friends. "And if people think I can get a girl as adorable and funny as you, I'd be pretty happy myself." Delphine agreed, flirting back.

Cosima grinned at the compliment and sighed contentedly. She enjoyed Delphine's company very much and she loved being around the French girl, even if it had to be in a way that friends hang out. She did not, however, expect what Delphine said next.

"Are they right?" she asked, barely louder than a whisper.

"Are they… Wait what?" Cosima was hopelessly lost now.

"Right, the people who think I could get a girl like you… Are they right?" Delphine amended.

Cosima could not believe what she was hearing, she gaped at Delphine, who was determinedly looking away, her face burning. Cosima reached out, grabbing Delphine's hand and pulling her to a stop. She put her hand on Delphine's chin and raised her head so her eyes met Cosima's "They are absolutely right" she replied softly, her eyes searching the blonde's "They could not possibly be more right. You could get anyone you ever wanted. You're amazing. And you already have me. You always will, in whatever way you want."

Neither of them knew who it was that leaned in first, in years to come, they would both claim to be the one who initiated their first kiss. But their lips met, and everything else disappeared. It was beyond what either girl had ever imagined possible and neither of them wanted to stop. But eventually they broke apart, both blushing and looking away. Neither of them said anything, they didn't have to. Cosima simply took Delphine's hand in her own and continued walking. A new spring in both of their steps.


	2. Day 2

May 24, 2014

**Imagine your OTP at their wedding. When cutting the cake, Person A smashes a slice of cake into Person B's face and smears it on their cheeks.**

Cosima couldn't imagine her life getting any better than this as Delphine lead her around the dance floor. She was grinning from ear to ear, and couldn't help being filled with joy as she glanced all around the reception hall.

Helena had about 15 different drinks in front of her and was making her way through them one at a time. Sarah was holding Cal's hand and smiling down at Kira who was talking. Alison avoided the bottles of wine at all costs; she was doing well in her recovery and didn't want to take any risks. Gemma and Oscar stood by her side, laughing and poking at each other's sides. Rachel observed everyone from her high and mighty spot she spent most of her time in, but Cosima could tell that she was enjoying herself, whether she wanted to let it show or not. Scott was half drunk and looking at the clones, half fascinated as a scientist and half confused by how there were so many identical hot girls in one room.

Cosima felt love for her sisters and her friend growing in her heart. The past year may have been crazy: she had been hurt so many times in so many ways, but she wouldn't change a second of it. She thought over the past year of her life, about the first time she had seen Delphine across the lab, and had instantly known she wanted this girl in her life, and about that disastrous first kiss, and all that had come with it, including the much more satisfying second kiss, and all the ones that had followed. She thought about her life before Delphine had entered it, and she couldn't compare the two. Delphine may have made things more complicated than were strictly necessary. She may have given Cosima trust issues that would never go away, and she may have driven her crazy in more ways than she could possibly imagine, but the happiness that the French girl brought her to her couldn't compare to anything at all. Her heart swelled as she thought these things, knowing that there was no way she could express them aloud, she simply looked up and pressed her lips to the taller girl's, reveling at the contact and feeling her head spin with the combination of champagne and the lips of the blonde girl's on hers. She broke the kiss and grinned up at Delphine, who grinned back.

Out of all this, Cosima had gained 4 sisters, a best friend, and a lover she now trusted more than anyone else in the world. She was eternally grateful for all of these things, knowing that she wouldn't trade a second of it. She pulled Delphine closer and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for agreeing to spy on me." Delphine giggled, knowing what the younger girl meant.

"I thank God every day that I did," she whispered back. "Come along, mon amour. It's time to cut the cake."

They walk towards the table where a large cake was decorated, at Cosima's insistence, with patterns of DNA, much like the ones that decorated her laptop ("Science is what brought us together in the first place!" She had argued until Delphine just had to give in). It was topped with a cake topper that bared an uncanny resemblance to the two of them. "If you shove this cake in my face I will divorce you," Delphine muttered to Cosima, smiling when the dreadlocked girl gave her puppy eyes in response. "You know puppy eyes are my thing. you are not nearly as gifted in the art of puppy eyes as I am."

Cosima ignored that last comment. "But it's a tradition! If I don't shove cake in your face, people won't believe we're really married!" Delphine laughed heartily at this.

"Well too bad. I know we're married, and you know we're married. I am not going to let you get cake all over me."

"You're no fun," Cosima replied as she pouted.

Delphine leaned forward, kissing Cosima's pout and effectively shutting her up. Their guests rolled their eyes at the girls' antics, waiting eagerly for the cake to be cut so they could have some.

Delphine leaned towards the cake, cutting off a small piece and bringing it slowly towards her wife. Cosima leaned forward at the last second, causing Delphine to spread the cake all over her face, and smiled impishly. "You did it to me, now I have no choice but to get you back."

The look on Delphine's face as Cosima shoved the cake into to was something Cosima wanted to remember for the rest of her life. A mix of anger, amusement, and irritation flitting across her features until a look of love filled her eyes and she leaned forward again, putting her frosting covered lips onto her wife's equally frosting covered ones. "I love you dearly, but you're going to pay for that." She whispered into the kiss.

"Oh I hope so" Cosima replied cheekily, breaking the kiss and looking Delphine in the eyes.


	3. Day 3

May 25, 2014

**Imagine your otp on a ferris wheel, and everything is going great- until it gets stuck at the very top. For thirty whole minutes. How your OTP spends their time doing this is up to you.**

Delphine had no earthly idea how Cosima had convinced her to come to the fair of all places. Let it be known that sketchy rides run by sketchier carnies, deep fried food that tasted good in the moment but later left you feeling mere moments away from death, and nearly impossible games that cost way too much and gave mediocre prizes even if you did manage to win were not the French girl's idea of fun. Yet, here she was, being lead around by her inexplicably overexcited girlfriend who had already eaten a funnel cake and two servings of cotton candy (how she wasn't sick to her stomach, the blonde didn't know). Delphine thought about how Cosima's inner-Helena showed when the brunette was at the fair.

Cosima pulled Delphine towards a game. "I'm gonna win you a stuffed animal," she announced proudly and then directed her next words at the man running the game. "What do I have to do to get the giant puppy?" She asked, pointing at the stuffed golden retriever that was about her size.

The man running the game looked at her doubtfully. "You have to throw three rings onto three bottles," he replied, pausing for a half second before adding, "You get five chances for five dollars." Cosima confidently handed over a five dollar bill.

"I'm gonna win it for you," she said to her girlfriend, "and then you'll have a clone too! It looks just like you." Delphine grinned at her girlfriend's antics and rolled her eyes. Cosima threw two rings, missing horribly both times, and the man running the game smirked. Cosima saw the expression on his face, took a deep breath and threw the remaining three rings in quick succession, landing each one on a different bottle. "Giant puppy please," she said cheekily as she was handed the large stuffed dog. She passed it to her girlfriend, grinning. "See, I told you I could do it. Now lets go on the ferris wheel." She grabbed the French girl's hand before she could protest and pulled her towards the giant wheel.

So basically Cosima had the power to get Delphine to spend a day at the fair, and she had managed to get her onto the goddamn ferris wheel. Delphine was deathly afraid of heights and was regretting her decision to join the younger woman on the terrifying machine of death. The power Cosima had over should probably scare her more than it did. She had never felt this way about anyone else, and she had certainly never gotten on a ferris wheel for anyone before. Yet here she was, holding Cosima's hand for dear life, and trying not to look down.

They had reached the very top of the wheel, and Delphine registered even through her terror that the view was incredible. That thought was quick and fleeting however, because a second later the wheel came to a stop. They were at the very top of the goddamn thing and it was stopping now? Delphine turned to gaze at Cosima, horror in her eyes.

Cosima saw the look on Delphine's face and immediately knew something was wrong. "Baby, are you okay?" She asked the older woman, eyes never leaving Delphine's.

"We are not moving and we are really high up," Delphine squeaked with terror in her voice. She glanced down at the ground again, wondering how long of a fall it would be and how much it would hurt for them to hit the ground.

Cosima looked confused for a moment and then seemed to understand. "Are you… Are you afraid of heights?" She asked. She was slightly amused and concerned by the expression on the blonde girl's face.

"Merde…" Delphine breathed. Realizing she'd been caught, she blushed and looked away from the dreadlocked girl.

Cosima looked at the other girl with concern "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked, genuinely worried for her.

Delphine glanced down again. Not knowing how to answer Cosima's question, she sighed and scooted closer to the younger woman, "Just… Hold me please." Cosima complied instantly, wrapping her arms around the blonde and holding her close. She whispered sweet words with no true meanings into her ear until she could feel her girlfriend relax in her arms. When she felt that Delphine had calmed down enough, she backed up for a moment, ignoring Delphine's squeak of protest at her movement, and gently pressed her lips to those of the blonde.

"You're okay. You're okay. I've got you... You are fine as long as I am here." She muttered into the kiss, and then pulled away, glancing around to make sure nobody was within hearing distance. She sighed. "You will not tell anybody what I am about to do," she told Delphine, who looked confused. "Especially not Alison, but I heard her playing this song the other day, and it seems fitting right now." Delphine was still confused, but nodded.

"I promise, I will not breathe a word," she said honestly.

Cosima glanced around again, feeling self-conscious and then began to sing.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around_

_Being close and being clever ain't like being true_

_I don't need to, I would never_

_Hide a thing from you_

_Like some demons will charm you with a smile, for a while_

_but in time, nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

Delphine had never felt so happy or content, totally forgetting how high up they were, and how afraid she had been moments before. She let Cosima's voice wash over her, feeling braver and safer every second. She knew in that moment that she would do anything the dreadlocked girl ever asked of her. She would follow her anywhere, and maybe that should scare her, but it didn't. She leaned in closer to her girlfriend. "I love you," she muttered, barely louder than a whisper, but Cosima heard, and Delphine could practically hear the grin sliding across her face.

"I love you too," she replied simply, meaning it with everything she was. "I always will"

They sat there, occasionally talking, but mostly just holding each other and exchanging silly grins or kisses. Neither of them knew how long they were up there before the machine began moving again, and neither of them cared. They were just happy to be in each other's company.


	4. Day 4

May 26, 2014

**Imagine your OTP watching a horror movie and Person A is scared to sleep alone, so Person B keeps them awake all night, talking about whatever comes to mind.**

Cosima hated horror movies. She hated them with every fiber of her being. She didn't understand the point of just being scared for no reason. Wasn't her life scary enough as it was? And yet here she was, cuddled next to Delphine on the couch, hiding her face in the taller girl's shoulder at the scary parts, and watching some horrifying slasher movie. She could not believe the blonde had convinced her to watch this. She was going to have nightmares for weeks, and she would rather think about blood as little as possible right now. And since she was constantly coughing it up that was hard enough to do without blood squirting out of dead bodies on the screen in front of her.

When the movie ended and everyone was dead, Delphine glanced down at her girlfriend, who looked petrified, more so than was probably appropriate. The movie hadn't been that scary had it? "Babe, what's wrong?" she asked the younger girl.

Cosima looked up at Delphine, not sure what to say. "I… I really don't like horror movies," she confessed, blushing and glancing away. "And all the blood was making me think about my illness… and…" she trailed off when she felt Delphine's hand under her chin, turning her head so her eyes met the French girl's.

"Cosima, sweetie, we are going to find a cure," she stated firmly but kindly, reassuring herself just as much as her girlfriend. "You will be okay. I need you to be okay, so I will make sure that you are okay. You know I'm willing to do anything to help you get better, right?" Cosima nodded, but was still unsure.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight," she confessed sheepishly. "I never can after scary movies, and with all these thought going around my brain, it seems unlikely I'll be able to sleep ever again."

Delphine grabbed the smaller girl's hand and pulled her to the bed. "We don't have to sleep, ma chérie. Come on. Let me hold you and we can talk until you feel better." Cosmia allowed Delphine to pull her to the bed, and they laid down, facing each other. Knowing that Delphine's arms were wrapped protectively around her body made Cosima feel utterly content.

Several minutes later, Cosima spoke up. "You know, I know almost nothing about you." Delphine opened her mouth to protest, but Cosima cut her off before she could speak. "I mean, I know the important stuff. I know you have a PhD in Immunology, and I know you're from Paris. I also know you're my monitor, but were so stunned by my hottness that you're on my side now." Delphine giggled at the truth of that last statement. "I know that you love me and will do anything to fight for me, and I know that I love you, but I don't know anything about your life before Minnesota, before you were spying on me."

Delphine thought for a second, Cosima was absolutely right; she -had- shared very little about her past with the girl. "Well," she said, "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your first kiss."

"Hmmm, okay... I was 11 years old and a young boy I had a crush on told me that after school we were going to kiss. I was so excited, and I spent the rest of the day wondering what it would be like. So after school came, and I was all ready for my perfect first kiss with this boy I thought I was in love with, and he came up to me, licked my lips, and ran away."

Cosima was cracking up by the end of the story. "Oh my god," she managed through her chuckles. "That's wonderful." She hesitated for a moment. "Tell me about your first job."

Delphine recounted the horror stories of her first job, which had been at McDonald's, telling about rude customers and crazy afternoons full of people who treated fast food employees horribly. Cosima was amused, but also felt sorry for her girlfriend as she thought about her being treated like that.

The night quickly became a game of 20 Questions, with Cosima asking questions ranging from "Tell me about the best teacher you've ever had" (Monsieur Michaud from seventh grade choir) to "What is the most embarrassing song you've ever loved?" (Which Delphine had refused to answer until Cosima started attacking her with tickles, and she'd had to give in).

It was when Cosima asked "What are you most grateful for?" that the French woman hesitated, wondering what her answer should be. She thought carefully and worded her answer the best way she knew how.

"I am grateful that you kissed me that night, because if you hadn't I would probably still be on Leekie's side, dealing with some very confusing feelings for my subject that I refused to think about or acknowledge. I would probably still be with Aldous, and that would be just awful, being with him was bad enough when I thought I liked him. I am grateful that I had the courage to bring the kiss up again, and I am very grateful for what happened next. But out of everything I think what I am most grateful for is that you gave me another chance. After I betrayed you like I did, you would have been well within your rights to cut me out of your life for good, to give up my love, and my partnership because of my betrayal, but you didn't. You were mad of course, as you should have been, but you let me back in. You told me you were sick, and you let me continue to love you. I am so incredibly grateful you are letting me redeem myself to you. You could never know how much it means to me that you let me have this chance to prove myself to you."

By the end of Delphine's speech, Cosima's eyes were filled with had no words to express how she felt, so she simply leaned forward and kissed the blonde girl with everything she had, trying to let the kiss communicate all the love she felt and how much the girl's words meant to her. When they broke apart, both of them had tears running down their faces.

"I love you," Cosima said, meaning it with all her heart. "I love you more than you will ever know. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I cannot imagine my life without you. You are my life, you are my present, you are my future, you are my everything. I will always want you around. Always."

Delphine leaned in again, capturing the brunette's lips with her own. They stayed that way until the sun came up, holding each other, talking and kissing. All thoughts of the scary movie were gone from Cosima's mind as she stared at the beauty in front of her.


	5. Day 5

May 27, 2014

**Cophine fighting like in 2x07 but one of them drops an i love you. -anon**

"This is my decision and NOT yours," Cosima yelled in frustration at her girlfriend. She could not believe what she was hearing. Delphine had given Leekie her blood samples? Delphine had kept the information Scott had discovered from her. She could not believe Delphine wanted her to continue with the stem cell treatment, knowing that the baby teeth had most likely come from Kira. She knew Cosima would not be okay with this. That's why she had hidden it from her, why she had told Scott to lie for her.

"There is no decision Cosima," Delphine shot back. "You have one way forward and this is it." She was beyond frustrated with the dreadlocked girl. Why couldn't she understand that everything Delphine had done was out of concern for Cosima? Why couldn't she see that her feelings for Cosima were by far the most important thing in her life? She was willing to risk everything for the younger girl. If necessary, she would even risk their relationship. What mattered was that Cosima stayed healthy, whether she was with Delphine or not.

"How could you do this to me? Taking my blood samples? Lying to me? I am so stupid! Why, why, why did I ever think I could trust you, especially after last time. You tell me you're on my side, that you work for Leekie on my behalf, but then you do shit like this and I still lo…" She stopped quickly. "I still care about you. What is wrong with me?" She burst into frustrated tears and sat down hard.

Delphine wanted to comfort her girlfriend, but knew better than to try to touch Cosima when she was angry. She stayed silent for a moment, trying to put her thoughts into words, and then she spoke. "Cosima Niehaus, I love you." Cosima looked up at her through the tears streaming down her face. "I love you more than I ever thought possible. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, so I did everything I could to keep you in it… Or at least to keep you alive, since I doubt you'll want me in your life anymore. Everything I did, I did to protect you, to keep you safe and healthy. I knew you wouldn't like it, but I could not risk your health. Not when I knew there were things I could do to keep you alive."

Whatever Cosima had been expecting, it wasn't this. She had expected more lies. She had expected Delphine to try to cover her ass, to defend herself. She had not expected Delphine to willingly admit to going against Cosima's wishes, and she certainly hadn't expected her to tell her that she loved her. "You… You love me?" She asked dumbly, unable to say anything else in that moment.

Delphine, who had been expecting more yelling looked at Cosima. "Yes, of course I do," she replied. "I love you so much it terrifies me. I love you more than I ever imagined possible. I love everything about you." When Cosima didn't interrupt she continued "I love your glasses. I love the fact that after we slept together, you went to get ice cream, and you didn't bother to put on clothes, just your coat over your underwear. I love that finding out you are a clone was more fascinating than terrifying to you. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you talk with your hands when you get excited. I love the way you make me feel. I love you, and I won't apologize for that."

"I love you, too," Cosima said after several minutes of silence. "I love you, but I just don't think I can trust you anymore. Before… when you were pretending, I knew. I knew it was a lie, so finding out it was a lie didn't hurt as much as it does now. But now... now, Delphine I thought you were on my side! I didn't think you'd do this to me again." Her voice was breaking as she spoke, and tears were running down her face. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Delphine. I can't love someone I can't trust, and I can't trust you, so I can't be with you anymore."

Delphine took a step forward, determined to say her piece. She had known this was a possibility, but had hoped selfishly that the younger woman would forgive her, would be willing to try again. "If you don't want me here anymore, then I'm gone. I will leave you alone. I will never bother you again. I never meant to fall for you, but I also never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry that I did. I love you, and goodbye." She turned on her heel and headed to the door, determined not to cry until she was out of the room.

"Delphine…" said a voice behind her. "Come here please." Delphine tried not to let her relief show as she walked toward her girlfriend. Cosima was standing now, tears running down her face. She stepped towards the taller woman, and wrapped her in her arms, sobbing into her shoulder. This broke Delphine, the sobs finally breaking free from her body. She held Cosima close, knowing it may be her last chance to do so. They stayed that way for a long time, holding each other and crying, both terrified of what would come next, neither wanting to think that far ahead.

* * *

Well that went to an angsty place... My apologies. I'll make tomorrow's extra fluffy to make up for it. Hope you guys are enjoying the story!

Also special thanks to my friend Allison for betaing and correcting my abysmal grammar... and for adding in the word penis where you thought I wouldn't see it (Hate you).


	6. Day 6

May 28, 2014

**Clone Club has a late night board game tournament.**

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is based entirely on my late night board game marathons that my family has every year while on on vacation. Those often go until 3 or 4 in the morning, have ended in shouting matches, nearly come to blows, and woken up my aunt. I don't know if most people's families are like this… But mine is and I think Clone Club would be too. (also UNO totally counts a a board game okay… So does Apples to Apples)

* * *

"Sorry, not sorry!" Cosima crowed happily as she once again sent Felix's piece back to start. They were several hours into an incredibly intense board game marathon.

Sarah had proved to be the ultimate Apples to Apples champion, winning 4 of the 5 games they'd played. That girl's mind worked in strange ways, but it had appealed to the judges nearly every time, especially when Helena judged, but nobody mentioned that. They knew the bond between the twins was stronger even than the bond between the rest of the clones and were happy toryone with see them happy together instead of trying to kill each other.

Helena had surprised even herself with her skills at UNO. Though she'd never played it before, she won easily every time. It was more impressive considering she seemed so much more focused on eating than playing the game. She called UNO on all of them (except Sarah) at least 6 times and always seemed to have a 'Draw 2' or 'Draw 4' to stack.

Alison was the undisputed Monopoly champ. She had bankrupted all of them in what was probably the world's quickest game of Monopoly. This surprised nobody however. Alison was anal enough that this was totally believable.

The only people who hadn't won anything were Cosima and Felix, and they were taking this game of Sorry! more seriously than was strictly necessary because of it. At one point, Felix had nearly leapt over the table to tackle Cosima when she got her third piece into her HOME before he had gotten any of his pieces started, and the only reason he hadn't suceeded was Colin's quick instinct to grab his arm before he could move. He had recovered quickly though and was now battling Cosima harshly. Both of them had a good chance of winning the game now.

Delphine sat by Cosima's side, cheering her girlfriend on and making sarcastic comments towards Felix every few minutes. Colin did the same from Felix's side. Delphine and Colin, though vocally firmly on their respective partners' sides, were enjoying their partners' pain and occasionally shared amused looks with each other.

It was nearly 4:00 AM, and everyone else was beginning to get tired. Sarah and Alison had had to remind the two enthusiastic players that they needed to stop screaming because their children were asleep upstairs. Cal had wandered up to bed around 2, telling Sarah that he loved her, but her sisters were crazy. Helena had eaten an entire pack of Jello cups as well as several bags of chips and boxes of cookies and fallen asleep on the couch covered in crumbs.

Still the game raged on. Felix and Cosima battling it out until, finally, Felix won. He did a dance of celebration as he hooted and hollered some very not-nice things in Cosima's face, earning a disapproving look and a shush from Alison and laughter from Sarah.

Cosima was a lot of things, but a good loser was not one of them. She stood for a moment before llunging toward Felix. She was, to Felix's luck, pulled back by Delphine who muttered in her ear, "Calm down, ma cherie. It's just a game." Felix and Colin laughed heartily at this and continued to mock the restrained girl, who struggled against her girlfriend's arms. Delphine dragged the girl away, pulling her into Alison's guest bedroom where they were staying.

Delphine closed the door behind them and sat her girlfriend down on the bed. "Calm down babe," she said. "You'll get him next time. And after all, it is just a game." Cosima pouted in response.

Delphine laughed, loving her girlfriend's childish antics. She kissed Cosima's pout and took her hands in hers. "Thank you for inviting me tonight." Delphine had really enjoyed the night. She felt like she was finally trusted and accepted as a part of Clone Club, and that was a really great feeling. There had been so much mistrust and bad blood for so long. Though it was admittedly for good reason, she was glad that that was behind them.

Cosima sensed the change in her girlfriend's mood and heard the seriousness in her tone, and she started to wonder what the blonde woman was thinking about. "Of course I invited you. You're my girl... Why wouldn't I invite you?"

"Well after everything, I know the others didn't really trust me… I thought maybe you wouldn't want to mess with that. But I felt really loved and accepted tonight, I finally felt like a part of this family you've created, and that was really amazing to feel," Delphine admitted.

Cosima leaned up and kissed the older girl softly. When they broke apart Cosima smiled. "You are my family. No matter what. But I'm glad that you like the rest of my family. I'm glad that you feel as loved as you are. I know that times have been hard, and I know that things haven't been easy for you either. Playing both sides is hard, because you know that nobody is sure whether or not to trust you. But I've always trusted you, and my family does too. Even Sarah, though she has some odd ways of showing it. I promise you; you are one hundred percent loved and accepted."

This was really nice to hear and a smile spread across the French woman's face. "I love you and your family of crazy weirdos," she replied firmly but affectionately. "Now for God's sake, it's nearly 4:30 in the morning, lets go to bed."

They curled up under the covers, holding each other close and fell asleep. Both feeling truly content.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Yes all my ships are together in this. It's my fic. I can do what I want. Cosima and Delphine are happy and there's no lying or backstabbing. Cal and Sarah are raising Kira together. Colin and Felix are happy and there are no cops dragging Colin out with his hands covered in lube. LALALALA I LIVE IN THE BALLPIT OF PIT OF DENIAL.

ALSO IF YOU HAVE PROMTS PLEASE EITHER MESSAGE THEM TO ME ON HERE OR DROP THEM IN MY ASK AT SUMMEROFCOPHINE . TUMBLR . COM or BROTHERSESTRA . TUMBLR . COM (REMOVE THE SPACES) ALSO FEEL FREE TO FOLLOW THOSE BLOGS IF YOU SO DESIRE.


	7. Day 7

**High school fic. Person A is in love with their best friend, Person B.**

Cosima stared at Delphine as she was talking animatedly about recent scientific discoveries in cloning and explaining how random genetic errors were causing defects in cloned specimens. She was not taking in a word of what the girl was saying however, but instead was eagerly watching her mouth move, wondering how it would feel moving against her own. She imagined herself grabbing fistfuls of the girl's beautiful blonde hair and forcing their mouths together. She imagined kissing the girl senseless, making her forget that she didn't like girls and that Cosima was her best friend. The brunette wanted to make her suddenly want nothing more in the world than to be her girlfriend. She felt tears coming into her eyes as she thought about Delphine suddenly confessing deep love and attraction for the younger girl.

She was jerked away from these thoughts when Delphine suddenly stopped talking, giving Cosima the knowing look she reserved for when she knew the shorter girl was not listening to her. "Is everything okay Cos?" She asked. "You're kind of zoning out on me."

She didn't mention the tears she saw swimming in her friend's eyes. Delphine was beginning to get concerned. This had been happening a lot lately; she would be talking to Cosima when all of a sudden her friend's eyes would glaze over and she would be completely gone from the conversation. The girl she had originally befriended had been fiercely happy almost all the time, but now Cosima seemed so sad so often, and this wasn't the first time she had noticed the girl tearing up for no obvious reason. She knew something was off with her friend. Something had been off for a long time, and she could see it getting worse. Delphine didn't want to make her friend uncomfortable though, so she left the topic alone. She was always pretending the tears had been her imagination and never asked what was causing them.

"Oh... Sorry, Delphine. I just got distracted," Cosima replied quickly, blinking away her tears. She felt herself going red and cursed her wandering mind. "What were you saying? Cloning right? Freaky stuff!" The conversation picked up again, and they discussed what these discoveries could mean for the future of cloning, how it could affect the eventual cloning of humans. Even with all the weirdness lately, they could still always count on science. It was their rock, the one thing they always had binding them together. Both girls loved science. It was what had bonded them that first day of 3rd grade. Delphine had just moved there from France and didn't speak English very well, so when she had introduced herself to the class she had stuttered and fumbled her words but had managed to express that she wanted to be a microbiologist when she grew up. Cosima had come up to her at recess and told her she'd never met another 8 year old who knew the word 'microbiologist' before, and she confided that that was what she wanted to do as well. The two girls had been inseparable ever since. They had stuck together through thick and thin and they couldn't imagine their lives without each other.

However, for Cosima, things had begun to change when she was around 14. She began to realize that her feelings for the blonde girl were not, strictly speaking, 'friendly.' As far as she knew, most people did not have dreams about their best friends that made them wake up in a cold sweat, wondering what said friend's lips tasted like. She had fallen for her friend hard and fast. There had been other girls who captured her attention, of course, though they were never anything more than a distraction from the French beauty. Nobody ever made her feel like Delphine did. No crush lasted as long or felt as intense.

* * *

Cosima lay in bed later that night. She was infuriated with herself for her slip up earlier that day. Seriously, what was she? 12? Staring at the girl like that? Nearly crying just from looking at her? How pathetic! She was 17 for God's sake, and yet here she was, just as enamored with the beautiful girl as she had been when she was in eighth grade. Still zoning out to stare at the girl when she spoke, still raging with jealousy whenever Delphine talked about whatever boy she was into at the moment, and never saying a word, she was still just some stupid kid with a crush on someone she could never have. It was pathetic.

Cosima didn't know when she had stopped liking herself exactly, but Cosima hated herself for her feelings. She hated these stupid feelings that she didn't know how to deal with. She hated the way her heart broke every time she looked at the girl who had been her best friend for eleven years. She hated it. She wanted her friendship back. She wanted her carefree, loving, easy friendship. She would give anything to have her feelings go away, as all they did was cause her pain. But they stayed, growing stronger the harder she tried to repress them. So she did the only thing she could, she did what she had being doing to for years now, and she cried. She cried until she was exhausted and had nothing left in her. She cried until she fell into the kind of rest that was not even slightly resting, and then she woke up and went through hell again.

This had become her routine: think about Delphine, get sad, cry, sleep poorly, repeat. It went on for months, some days being worse than others. Things never changed and she had long since stopped expecting them to. She knew that falling for straight girls literally only worked out well in the movies and TV shows she watched to avoid dealing with her real problems. She knew that it was only on TV that the adorable straight girls returned the feelings their best friends had for them. She knew that Delphine would never want her the way she wanted Delphine. It was like a constant knife in her gut, slowly being twisted, but never enough to kill her, just enough to make her hurt more than she ever thought possible.

As time went by and Cosima became more and more unhappy, her grades began to suffer, her relationship with her parents diminished, her few other friendships fell apart, and her best friend became more and more worried.

* * *

Cosima had been so different lately. She was just so angry, and she was causing fights with her parents, she was slacking off on her schoolwork, she was behaving in a way so unlike herself that Delphine knew it was time to bring the problem up to her friend. She wanted her to know that she knew something was wrong.

"Cos," Delphine began one day, "I've noticed that you have been kind of… Off... for a long time now. I did not want to bring it up. I figured when you were ready to talk about it, you would bring it up, but I think that you need to talk about it now. I do not think it can wait anymore. You have not been acting like yourself lately. You are like a completely different person, and our teachers keep asking me if you are okay because your work has become so much less than it used to be. Scott thinks you are mad at him because you have not had a real conversation with him in months, but I know it is not just him. You will not talk to me either. You will not talk to anyone. You have fought with your parents to the point of needing to leave the house 4 times this month. We have not talked since... God only knows when. I miss you. I miss my friend. What is… What is wrong, Cos?"

Whatever Delphine was expecting, it was not for Cosima to burst into tears and essentially fall into her arms, sobs wracking her body. "I-I'm so sorry Delphine. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially not you. Oh God, not you. I'm just in s-so much pain lately. Everything hurts. Everything that reminds me of you hurts me, and everything reminds me of you. I didn't mean to be so distant. It's just easier not to feel. It's easier to isolate myself than to feel like I'm drowning. That's how it feels Delphine. Whenever I look at you, I feel like I'm drowning. These.. These feelings, they just hurt so much. Whenever I look at you, I want to kiss you, to hold you close, to make you mine. But you… You don't feel the same. You can't. You never will. I love you so much, and it hurts me so much. I-I'm so sorry, Delphine. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to fall for you. I'm not supposed to; you're straight. But I have, and it hurts. I didn't mean to go away. I didn't mean for my pain to hurt anyone else. I just, don't know what to do anymore. I'm really sorry." When she finished her monologue she broke down again, sobbing hard into Delphine's shoulder. Delphine was shocked, she had had no idea what to expect, but this… This possibility had never occurred to her. Her heart broke for the small girl crying on her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Shhhh, shhhhh." She tried to soothe the other girl, whose sobs did not lessen. So she simply held her best friend in her arms, letting her let everything out. At least for the time being.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I'm gonna be honest, this was originally gonna be super fluffy and cute, but then I just kept pulling from my own experiences with straight girls and well it ended up here.


	8. Day 8

**Imagine your OTP in bed after a fight, facing away from each other. They both begin to feel guilty about the quarrel, and roll over to apologize… at the same time. They do it so abruptly that they bump their heads together. After being dazed for a few moments, they giggle and kiss, twining their legs together and snuggling. They quietly murmur their apologies and endearments to each other until they fall asleep.**

Cosima lay in bed, deliberately facing away from Delphine. She knew that she had no right to be so upset, but the information that the blonde girl had just provided had hurt Cosima to her core. Dr. Leekie? Delphine had been involved with Leekie? Cosima knew it shouldn't bother her as much as it did; it's not like they had been together at the time, and she wasn't with him anymore, but Cosima still wondered why the blonde had never told her before now. If it hadn't been a big deal surely Delphine would have confided in her when they first got together?

Cosima argued with herself in her mind, about how exactly that would have gone. "I cry after sex with boys too, like Doctor Leekie, who I was having sex with until very recently. He always makes me cry"? This couldn't have been an easy thing for Delphine to come clean about, and she knew she should be grateful that the blonde had told her at all, but she still felt hurt. She still felt confused and annoyed, and maybe a little jealous. The idea of Delphine with somebody else bothered her some, but the idea of Delphine with Leekie? That bothered her more than she was willing to admit. She sighed and continued her internal monologue, trying to get comfortable without the blonde's arms around her, not willing to admit just yet that she needed the other woman's touch to sleep.

Delphine sighed, she had known that the longer she waited to tell Cosima about Leekie, the worse her reaction would be, and yet she had still put it off again and again, not wanting to pop the bubble of happiness her and the brunette had been living in together. Cosima's life was stressful enough, having clones, and an illness, and God only knows what else to deal with. Delphine hadn't wanted to add to her stress, or at least that's what she's told herself. That's how she'd justified keeping Cosima in the dark about her past for so long.

She wondered if there was ever a good time for Cosima to hear such news, and she concluded that there probably wasn't a good time, but earlier in their relationship would have been better than now. She should have told her when they first got together, or at least when she went to meet the girl at Felix's apartment and had told her she was on her side. She should have told her everything then. She hated the lies and secrecy that were still a part of their relationship. She wished she could be honest with the younger girl 100% of the time, but she couldn't, so instead she'd told her one of the secrets she could share. She had told her about her relationship with Aldous.

She tried to figure out what she was going to say to the younger woman, how she would reassure her that she was the single most important person in her life. She couldn't think of a thing to say, and eventually just tried to go to sleep, feeling empty without Cosima in her arms, and not quite able to get comfortable.

It was probably an hour later when Cosima decided she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't fall asleep, and she didn't want to be angry at the French girl any longer. She rolled over, not expecting Delphine to roll over at the exact same moment, so their heads bumped into each others'. They simply stared at each other in confusion for a moment, and then both of them began to laugh quietly. Forgetting their argument, they intertwined their legs together under the covers and Delphine's arms wrapped around Cosima's body before she could think twice. Cosima smiled and kissed Delphine's forehead gently. "I love you." she murmured to the older woman, knowing Delphine could hear. "I love you and I'm not mad at you."

A sigh of relief escaped Delphine's lips. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, mon amour. I was just so afraid of what you would think of me." Tears began to slide down her face. "I know that you know I love you, but I was afraid you would think bad of me for being with him, for not telling you about it."

"Shhh," the smaller girl started to comfort her lover. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry I reacted the way that I did. I was just hurt… and maybe a little jealous." She said that last part very quietly, not really wanting to admit it. When Delphine gave her a confused look she explained. "I know you have a past. I don't expect you to not have one, I mean I've been with other people too. It's just the fact that it's him. The guy who convinced you to spy on me. The only reason you're in my life at all is because you were with him. That just bothers me, and I can't imagine not having you with me, and thinking it's all because of Leekie is hard for me."

The blonde understood this, finally getting Cosima's reaction to this revelation. "I refuse to believe that I would not have found my way into your life somehow." She stated. "You are my soulmate, my love, my other half. I cannot even put my feelings for you into words, and you make me happier than I could ever explain. If it hadn't been now, because I'm your monitor, then it would have been five years from now when you were on vacation in Paris. It would have been someday when Scott took you to see some hot Doctor's immunology lecture." Cosima smirked at that comment. "We would have met somehow, I firmly believe that. There is no way you could have not ended up in my life. You are my life."

They lay there, peacefully, both of them comfortable now. They talked occasionally, but didn't say much. They eventually fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other. Knowing that this, right here, was the best place they could possibly be. Just before they fell asleep, barely awake, they both muttered, "I'm sorry and I love you" and then finally drifted off, content to be in each others' arms until the morning came.


	9. Day 9

**Imagine your OTP having a late night cram session for finals. Person A starts becoming very tired and is dozing off, so Person B forces them out of their chair, and gets them to dance with Person B to get the blood flowing.**

Cosima knew that going back to school to finish her PHD was the best thing for her to do, she had after all, wanted to be Dr. Niehaus for as long as she could remember, but if she had remembered how much finals sucked she may not have been so quick to come back.

It was the middle of the goddam night, and she just couldn't stay focused. Her ass was numb from sitting for so long she kept reading the same line over and over, never taking in more than a few words of it. She had found herself jerking awake, head on her hand at least 5 times now and she still had several chapters worth of material to review.

She groaned in exasperation, wondering why she had left all her studying to the last minute, she used to be so good at keeping up with her work. She did, of course know exactly what had caused her study skills to become less than they used to be, and that was her beautiful, blonde, girlfriend. It was hard to focus on studying when Delphine provided such nice alternatives to focus on.

Thoughts of Delphine filled her mind and she allowed herself to become lost in them for a few minutes, thinking distractedly of the feeling of the other woman's lips on her own, and her mind wandering to happy blissful places, where there was no studying to be done and her and Delphine could just be together, doing whatever they pleased... She shook her head rapidly, clearing it of the less-than-clean thoughts now filling it. Thinking about Delphine was not going to help her get her work done. She scolded herself for a moment before refocusing on her book, which now seemed even duller than it had previously. With a groan of frustration she slammed the book shut, knowing that even if did manage to get any reading done tonight she would remember nothing of it in the morning.

The sound of a book slamming shut woke Delphine in the next room, she glanced at the clock, it was 3 AM for God's sake, was Cosima still studying? Delphine grabbed her robe and got out of bed, walking towards the living room where she saw her girlfriend half asleep over a gigantic book trying desperately to go over her notes. She tutted lightly, and Cosima jerked awake, eyes snapping up to meet Delphines'. "Oh god, did I wake you? I'm so sorry, I was trying to be quiet, there's just so much material…" her sentence was cut off with a huge yawn.

"Shhh," Delphine soothed her girlfriend "It's okay, you're fine. I remember nights like these from when I was getting my doctorate. They're the worst." She thought for moment, "You know what always helped me?" Cosima shook her head, wondering where this was going. Then suddenly Delphine was gone, she returned a moment later, with her phone in hand and a grin on her face.

She grabbed Cosima's hand and pulled her out of her chair. "Dancing like a moron always helped me wake up and keep going. Seriously this is like half the reason for my 'killer grades'" She teased lightly, "The other half being my amazing mind of course" she pressed play on her music app and let some loud upbeat pop music fill the room.

Cosima looked at her girlfriend skeptically as the taller girl began to dance, waving her arms around like a crazy person and jerking around in a way that did not even begin to fit to the beat of the music. She began to laugh heartily at her girlfriend's antics, and allowed Delphine to grab her hand and pull her in, she began dancing along with her while laughing hysterically and singing along to the music.

They danced like that for about 5 songs. As Cosima watched Delphine dance like an idiot her heart filled with love for the blonde girl currently making a fool of herself in front of her. She stopped dancing, putting her hands on Delphine's shoulders to stop her as well and smiled gently at her, "Thanks babe," she said "That actually helped a lot. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well hopefully we'll never have to find out," Delphine replied, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend firmly on the lips. "Now you go study, I'll be waiting for you when you finish." She said this with a wink and then walked out of the room.

Cosima sat down hard, opening up her book again, once again unable to focus, though now for very different reasons. She kept imagining Delphine waiting for her to finish, and moved through her work more quickly than she had thought possible before joining her beautiful girlfriend in the bedroom.


	10. Day 10

**An ex shows up in town, causing jealousy and eventual fluff**

Cosima and Delphine were cuddled together on the couch. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and neither of them felt much like doing anything except holding each other and occasionally talking and kissing. They had been laying like that for hours, simply enjoying each other's company when a knock on the door surprised both of them. Cosima glanced at Delphine in confusion, wondering if the blonde had been expecting someone, but Delphine's expression was just as confused.

"Who is it?" Cosima called towards the door. She had no idea what to expect, but the voice that greeted her was so not what she was expecting. "It's me you idiot," the voice called "Open the door so I can hug you." A grin spread slowly across Cosima's face and she leapt off the couch, running towards the door, leaving a very confused Delphine behind her. She threw the door open and hugged the girl on the other side tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" She said, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you silly" The girl replied.

Cosima laughed heartily, "You haven't changed at all, have you?"

Delphine looked on in utter confusion. She had no idea who this person was, and yet here she was, hugging her girlfriend and making her laugh that adorable laugh. Delphine had never considered herself a jealous person, but she could feel anger and resentment towards this girl she had never met before rising up in her. She cleared her throat loudly, hoping that would remind Cosima of her presence.

Cosima heard Delphine clear her throat and glanced over at her, she realized Delphine must be hopelessly lost. "Oh, I'm so sorry, where have my manners gone? Erin, this is my girlfriend Delphine, Delphine this is Erin, my best friend from high school and first girlfriend." Cosima introduced the two girls quickly wondering how she had managed to forget to do so before.

Erin stepped forward, offering Delphine her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you!" She said as Delphine shook, "I'm glad Cosima found someone," suddenly she glanced around and lowered her voice, as if telling Delphine a secret "But dude, you know you're way to hot for her right? Seriously, how did she manage to snatch you up?" She then proceeded to crack up as Cosima smacked her on the arm. "What? It's a valid question, she is incredibly attractive" Erin protested through her laugher

Delphine was liking this girl less with every word out of her mouth, she knew that she had been Cosima's best friend, but she didn't like the way this girl teased her girlfriend. She didn't like the suggestion that Cosima wasn't hot enough to be with her. She did not appreciate the jokes the girl was cracking and she really didn't like that Cosima laughed like Erin was the funniest person on this earth. And she was using her real laugh, not her fake one that Sarah usually heard, but her genuine laugh, the one that made Delphine fall more in love with her every time she heard it. That laugh was usually reserved for Delphine, and hearing Cosima laugh like that at Erin's rude jokes was not helping the anger rising up in Delphine.

"So how did you guys meet anyway?" Erin asked, she was after all genuinely curious as to how the two girls had come to know each other.

Cosima glanced at Delphine, not sure how to explain their story without going into clone issue, and the monitor issue, and the lying and the manipulation. Delphine thought quickly, "We met at a lecture about neolution, this one managed to get me to steal wine with her and then promised to get me baked one day"

"Sounds like Cosima," Erin laughed. "You met at a lecture? So are you a huge nerd too then?" She asked.

"She's has her PHD in immunology" Cosima chimed in, liking the chance to brag about her girlfriend.

"Damn, hot, smart, and was that a French accent I heard? You did good Cos" Erin was impressed.

"Yeah I did." Cosima agreed. "I'm so lucky to have her. She's amazing and I don't know what I would do without her." She grabbed Delphine's hand as she spoke, realizing how true her words were as she said them.

"I'm lucky too babe" Delphine muttered in her ear, and then kissed her on the cheek. "So incredibly lucky." She felt better than she had a moment before, though she was still unsure about this Erin girl. "What about you guys?" She asked "How did you meet? And you mentioned she was your first girlfriend? Tell me about that." She hoped she didn't come across as jealous as she felt, she knew Cosima had a past and tried not to let it bother her. She was also genuinely curious about the relationship between the two women.

"Well," Cosima began, "We met in 7th grade, we were lab partners and she was hopeless. She just didn't get science, so I started tutoring her. We became fast friends and stayed that way for a long time. Then, my sophomore year of high school I started to like her in a not-so-friendly kind of way…"

"and she was really obvious about it." Erin cut in.

"Thank you Erin." Cosima said, with a smirk "But like I was saying, I started falling for her, but she was, as far as I knew straight, so I didn't pursue it. Then one day during our senior year, she says to me 'I know you like me, why won't you just say so' and then she kissed me. I was so happy, we stayed together for a few months and I thought I couldn't be happier. But then high school ended, and college came. Long distance just doesn't work so we ended things. We parted on good terms though, we tried our best to stay friends and keep in touch as much as possible, but we kind of lost contact a long time ago."

Delphine nodded, "So what I'm getting from this is you have a knack for turning straight girls with your cuteness" she teased.

"Yeah it's a gift," Cosima agreed, "a gift every lesbian ever wishes they had." Erin and Delphine both laughed at that.

"Wait, you were straight too?" Erin demanded of Delphine "Damn Cos, you're even better than I thought you were, not only is she hot, smart, and French, but you somehow managed to be the only girl she's ever wanted? I bow down to your skills with the ladies."

Cosima grinned. "I am an expert in the field of straight girls. I make them all love me. But I only love one." She said, smiling at Delphine who blushed scarlet.

"You too are disgustingly adorable." Erin observed. "I have to go now, I was just dropping by. We'll have to hang sometime though, I'm in town for two weeks. Let me give you my new number." She took a pen and gum wrapper out of her pocket and scribbled down her number, offering it to Cosima, who took it.

"It was really great to see you again, Nice to meet you Delphine." Erin said as she left, closing the door behind her.

"She seems nice." Delphine said when the other girl was gone.

"You hate her don't you?" Cosima asked, amused.

"No…" Delphine began to protest, but stopped when Cosima gave her a look of amused disbelief.

"You're jealous of my high school girlfriend! You're jealous and it's adorable." Cosima crowed teasingly.

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

"I hate you"

"You love me"

"You're right, I do. More than anything."

"I love you too… More than anything… Well except for my high school girlfriend I hadn't seen in 10 years. I love her more. I might run off with her."

"Cheeky brat"

"Your cheeky brat."

The two girls were laughing hysterically by now, Delphine grabbed Cosima and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "I love you." she said, "and you will not joke about leaving me. You are mine. Understand?"

Cosima nodded. "I'm yours forever." She agreed.

* * *

Author's Note:

My lovely beta was busy today so I did the proof-reading myself. Sorry for any mistakes, I suck at proof reading.


	11. Day 11

**Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they've had a fight.**

* * *

Authors Note: Spoilers for 2x07. Also this one is pretty angsty guys. I've just been really feeling the angst lately.

* * *

Cosima was furious. She couldn't believe Delphine had done this to her again. She thought they were past the lying and the hurt. She thought they were in a genuinely trusting relationship now. Apparently, she had been wrong.

She looked around the lab, her lab, their lab, and saw all the things she wished she couldn't see. She saw the table where Delphine had kissed her, the stools she sat at while Delphine treated her. The list went on and on, and she knew she couldn't stay in the lab right now. It hurt too much. It made her too angry.

She left the lab and got into the elevator to go to the ground floor so she could go back to Felix's apartment. She couldn't very well go back to Delphine's where she had been staying for the past couple of weeks. She rode the elevator for a few floors before it stopped to let someone else on. Cosima was lost in her thoughts and didn't realize until the doors had closed that Delphine was now with her in this elevator.

"Cosima," Delphine began quickly. "I was just coming back up to try to talk to you. Please hear me out, Cos. Please"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me, Delphine. You made a promise. You promised me that you would never touch a hair on that girl's head. You broke that promise."

"I-" Delphine began to protest.

"Don't. Just don't."

They stood there in a deeply uncomfortable silence for a while before, suddenly, the elevator stopped. The doors didn't open, and they were trapped inside.

Cosima's eyes stayed focused straight ahead. She looked anywhere but at Delphine, not wanting the emotion in her eyes to be obvious to the blonde.

Delphine stared at the opposite wall, wondering how this could have happened. Here Delphine was in the best relationship she had ever had, which she had somehow managed to ruin, twice. She knew she was lucky to have gotten a second chance at all and knew the chances of her getting another one were very slim. She glanced at Cosima every few seconds, wondering if she was going to say anything. When Cosima said nothing, Delphine spoke again. "Cosima, I am sorry. I messed up again. I lied to you again. I betrayed your trust again. I just need you to know that I did not know where those stem cells came from until after I knew they were working. Everything I did was to protect you. Your safety means more to me than I can say. I took risks to keep you safe. I will not apologize for that. However, I am sorry for lying to you, for hurting you. I realize I will not get another chance. I have already gotten many more than I deserve. I just need you to know that everything I have done was out of love for you and determination to keep you safe."

Cosima kept her eyes trained on the doors, giving no indication that she had heard Delphine speak, except for the tears running down her face. She kept looking away from Delphine, who stood silent. She had said her piece, and she was done now. It was Cosima's turn to speak, if she had anything to say.

"Dammit, Delphine," Cosima said suddenly. "I am the smartest person I know. How it is that you turn me into a stupid moron who blindly follows whatever you do? How do you have that kind of power over me? I am not stupid, Delphine; I am incredibly intelligent, and yet I gave you a second chance, which I clearly shouldn't have done. And here I am, betrayed by you yet again, and still loving you. How do you do it, Delphine? How do you make me love you even though every indication you've given says I should stay as far away as possible. How do you make me want to be around you despite that fact that you have lied to me and betrayed my friends and family time and time again. Why do I love you Delphine?" Throughout this speech Cosima had kept her eyes off Delphine, only turning to look at her when she asked that last question, the desperation in her voice prevalent when she did so.

Of all the ways Delphine had imagined Cosima saying she loved her, this situation had never occurred to her. She had never thought that's Cosima's declaration of love would be forced from her in anger. She never imagined that the declaration would come with a confession. She wished it were not so. It broke Delphine's heart to hurt the woman she loved with all her heart and soul.

Cosima began to sob, coughs breaking through the crying every few seconds, and Delphine could do nothing except stand and watch until the elevator started moving again.


	12. Day 12

**Picnic in the park**

* * *

author's note: this one's really short. sorry.

* * *

"Babe, it's so nice out." Cosima observed from her spot on her bed. "We should go outside" She perked up suddenly, "We should have a picnic!"

Delphine, who had been in the bathroom brushing her teeth, stuck her head into the bedroom. "That sounds like a great idea." she said, meaning it. "We do spend an awful lot of time either in here or in the lab. I'm sure we could use the fresh air, and it is very nice out."

They packed up some food and a bottle of wine and some food for the afternoon and left for the small park by their apartment.

They spent the day cuddled together on top of a blanket, eating, talking, and kissing in their corner of the park. Things felt so right. They felt like just another couple on a date in the park, like there was no illness or betrayal to worry about. Things felt the way they should have felt when they had met all those months ago.

They talked about all kinds of things, from their favorite professors, the types of music they enjoyed, heartily debated whether cigarettes were worse for a person than marijuana. It felt like a first date, but a first date with a person you already knew you loved, so the awkwardness wasn't there.

They went on like this for hours, until the sun was beginning to set over the park. Cosima was beginning to doze off in Delphine's arms when Delphine spoke softly, not wanting to startle the girl in her arms, but needing to say this "Thank you. For giving me another chance. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I don't know how to be without you anymore. I love you Cosima, and I am so sorry for everything I have put you through." There were tears in her eyes when she finished speaking.

Cosima sat up, wrapping her arms around Delphine and pulling her close. "That is in the past. All of it. This, us, this is what matters now. I love you, and I am with you. I'm not going anywhere and we're going to be okay. I know with 100% certainty that I can trust you now. I know that you are on my side and you are what matters now. I can't live without you anymore than you can without me. Okay?"

"Okay."

They lay back down, arms wrapped tight around each other, feeling better than they had in a very long time.


	13. Day 13

**Person A spends the entire school year admiring Person B from afar.**

* * *

Author's Note:

This totally isn't what I wish would happen between me and the cute girl in my graphics class... Not at all...

* * *

It was the first day of Cosima's junior year, and as she walked into the AP Biology room, she glanced around at the collection of students already in there. She noticed a few people she did not recognize and wondered who they were. She knew that this class was open to people from other high schools in the area and had deduced that they must be from one of those. One girl in particular caught her eye; she was tall and blonde with curly hair that looked too amazing to be real. It was astonishingly perfect. The unnamed blonde sat a lab table with an empty seat next to her, and Cosima had to resist the urge to just sit down and join her. She needed to make new friends, right? But she didn't want to appear desperate, so she instead sat down at an empty table across from the cute girl.

The seat next to Cosima was eventually filled by some kid named Scott who had had a crush on Cosima for as long as she could remember. She wished she had sat next to the other girl, but it was too late now, as the seat next to the blonde was filled by some punk kid who was staring at her in a way Cosima did not like one bit.

When everyone had arrived and class began, the teacher began taking attendance. Cosima noted that the beautiful girl's name was Delphine. It was a beautiful name, fitting for such a beautiful girl. Cosima kept an eye on Delphine throughout the entire first class. Thoughts and questions about the gorgeous girl raced through her head as she took notes. She wondered what the girl was like, if she loved science the way Cosima did, or if she was just taking this class to boost her GPA. She wanted to talk to the girl so badly that she could hardly understand it. She had never experienced such an attraction so quickly before. The girl fascinated her, and she just wanted to get to know her.

The months went by quickly, each day very much like that first on: Cosima sat down and spent class staring at Delphine as she half paid attention to everything the teacher was saying. Before she knew it, fall had turned to winter, winter had turned to spring, and the school year was nearing its end, and she had still never said a word to the blonde.

Then one day, everything changed. The teacher announced that they would be beginning a new project that would take them the rest of the year to complete and that they would be doing it in groups of four instead of with their usual lab partners. The teacher explained that each partnership should pair up with the one across from them. Cosima glanced up, already knowing what that meant. She would be working with Delphine.

Delphine and her lab partner walked over to Cosima's table, where the brunette was trying not to let her blush show. Delphine held out her hand for Cosima to shake as she introduced herself and her partner. "I'm Delphine, and this is Chris." Cosima nearly passed out when she heard the blonde speak. An adorable French accent was audible in her soft voice, and Cosima fell even harder and faster than she thought possible. She shook the blonde's hand for slightly longer than was absolutely necessary, not saying anything as she was fairly certain she would never be able to speak again.

Scott spoke up after it became clear Cosima wasn't going to. "I'm Scott, and this is Cosima," he said quickly, wondering why the normally very chatty Cosima wasn't saying anything.

Delphine nodded. "Enchanté," she said, her eyes still on Cosima's.

Cosima was taken aback and quickly squeaked out "Enchanté" in return, blushing as she knew she had probably butchered the pronunciation. Delphine smiled, somehow finding the girl's attempt at French endearing rather than annoying, as she would have found it had it been anyone else.

The two girls continued looking at each other, neither of them wanting to look away. Scott cleared his throat loudly. "So the project…" he began, wondering what was going on with these two.

Cosima and Delphine quickly looked away from each other, blushes coming to both of their faces. They hastily began to discuss the project and assign roles to each member of the group.

AP Bio had already been Cosima's favorite subject, as she loved biology and the chance to stare at Delphine from across the room, but this project made her happier than she would have thought possible. It gave her an excuse to talk to Delphine everyday, to look at her, to laugh at her jokes, to be around her. It was such an amazing feeling. Cosima knew that she was falling for the blonde. Before when Delphine had just been someone she enjoyed looking at, she had been okay, but the more she got to know the girl, the stronger her feelings became. The blonde began occupying her thoughts most of the time and her dreams nearly every night.

Then one day, both Scott and Chris were out sick, which left Cosima and Delphine to work on the project alone. Cosima was so nervous at the idea of being alone with Delphine that she was a stuttering mess. She fumbled every sentence and quickly lost track of what she was saying and would trail off, blushing furiously. Delphine either didn't notice or was simply nice enough not to comment. Eventually, Cosima's discomfort began to fade as they talked. Cosima quickly began to realize that they had a ton in common. They liked the same things, and they shared a passion for science that nobody around them seemed to understand. They were actually becoming friends.

Class was nearing its end when Cosima suddenly spoke up, saying the words she had been wanting to say since that first day of school. "We should, like, hang out sometime, like outside of school, because you seem really cool, and I'd really like to get to know you better. It'd be nice to have a friend who gets it… Who gets me…" She was blushing again when she finished speaking.

Delphine grinned. "I was hoping you would say that. I have not been able to make very many friends since I moved here, and having you as a friend would be great. Here, let me give you my phone number." She grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper and scribbled her phone number down before sliding it across the table to Cosima. "Shoot me a text, and we can...'hang out' sometime." She used quotation marks at the words "hang out", not used to that phrase. The bell rang just then, and Delphine gathered her things and left, leaving Cosima grinning like an idiot as she stared at the piece of paper in front of her.

She had gotten her number. After months of watching the girl from afar, she now had her number! And they were going to hang out. Cosima was so happy, she could hardly contain herself. She spent the rest of her day wandering from class to class, barely registering a word of what her teachers were saying. Her thoughts on the number in her pocket.

* * *

Another Author's Note:

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it leave a review!

I'm thinking about maybe writing a part 2 to this one. Should it be another chapter in this fic or should I make it its own story? Let me know!

Thanks to my awesome beta Allison for bearing with my crappy writing and making me better.

Also I just want to thank you guys for your response to this fic. It's been amazing I can't believe people are actually reading and following and favoriting. It's a really great feeling! So thanks so much!


	14. Day 14

**Delphine is home alone, singing with her iPod in her ears when Cosima comes home unexpectedly and catches her in the act. Cosima tells her that she has a really great voice (which she does), but Delphine doesn't believe her. -anon**

Delphine moved around the living room, headphones in her ears and music blaring loudly. She sang along rather loudly as she cleaned the apartment, wanting to surprise Cosima by rescuing them from the chaos that they had been living in for the past few months. Seriously, it was bad. Clothes on the floor, papers strewn over every available table space, dishes in the sink, etc. Delphine was vacuuming now, her music turned up so loud that she couldn't hear the noisy appliance over it. Over the vacuum, the music, and her singing, she did not hear the door open.

The site that met Cosima's eyes was confusing at first. Why was the apartment so clean? Her eyes fell onto her dorky girlfriend who was vacuuming whilst singing and dancing like she didn't give a care in the world. A grin spread across Cosima's face as she watched Delphine, not ready to let the other girl know she was in the room quite just yet. How often was it that she would ever walk in on her like this? Cosima could just barely hear Delphine's voice over the roar of the vacuum, and she was surprised by how good the girl sounded. She probably shouldn't have been surprised that Delphine could sing; there wasn't much she -couldn't- do, but she was surprised nonetheless.

When Delphine turned around, she was quite surprised to see Cosima standing in the doorway, a smirk playing across her face as she watched Delphine. Delphine's face flushed as she switched off the vacuum and removed her headphones.

"Hey, don't stop on my account," Cosima joked. "I was enjoying the show." She walked up to her girlfriend and kissed her her in greeting, cheeky grin on her lips as she looked up at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were such a good singer?" She asked a moment later. She was genuinely curious. She known her for quite some time now, and she'd never heard her sing. It kind of surprised the brunette herself.

"Oh you're so funny," Delphine replied, sure Cosima was messing with her.

"No, I'm being totally serious. You can really sing!" She replied honestly, her grin falling from her lips as her girlfriend tried to deny her singing ability.

"No, I can't," Delphine responded firmly.

"Babe, I did just hear you a minute ago. You were singing really well. Why would I lie about that?"

"I do not know, you could have been teasing me or something… Do you really like my voice?" The skepticism was prominent in the blonde's voice as she questioned her girlfriend.

"I really do." Cosima nodded firmly.

Delphine blushed and grinned at the admission, feeling quite proud of herself. Proud enough to sing in front of the girl yet again. She grabbed her iPod and unplugged the headphones before pressing play, sending music out through the phone speaker. She began to sing along to the song that was playing in her beautiful voice.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

The song Delphine sang brought tears to Cosima's eyes. It was such a beautiful song, and it fit their relationship well. And how Delphine's French subtly came through every few words just made her heart melt.

She grabbed Delphine's waist and pulled her in close. "I love you too," she said simply. She wanted Delphine to know how real her feelings were. She leaned up, kissing the taller girl hard to express what she couldn't in words.

Delphine responded to the kiss eagerly, allowing herself to be pushed onto the couch. If this was the reaction she would get, maybe she should sing more often.


	15. Day 15

**Imagine your OTP always taking the same bus home after work. The relationship sparks when one day, Person A works up the courage to sit next to that stranger who keeps catching their eye and starts talking to them.**

Delphine stepped onto the bus and immediately looked to the back, her eyes scanning for the beautiful girl who had been on this bus every night for several months now. She saw her and instantly felt better. She didn't know what it was about the other girl, but something about her made Delphine feel happy and content, made her stress evaporate like it had never been there. The two women had never spoken, but they often made eye contact, one staring until the other glanced their way and then swiftly looking away. This would continue until one of them didn't look away, causing a nightly staring contest that didn't end until the brunette got off the bus at the stop before Delphine's.

Today was going to be different. Delphine had decided during lunch today that if the girl was on the bus that evening, then Delphine would sit with her and talk to her. And maybe, just maybe, get the courage to ask her on a date. So Delphine squared her shoulders determinedly and walked towards the dark haired girl. "May I sit here?" She asked, indicating the empty seat next to the girl who looked up, looking surprised but pleased.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, motioning for Delphine to sit down. "So what brings you next to me today? Weren't you enjoying our staring contests from across the bus?" The girl was teasing, but also sounded truly curious.

"I wanted to get to know you. You seem interesting, and I have thoroughly enjoyed our staring contests, but I thought I would enjoy talking to you even more," Delphine explained, feeling herself carry a light blush as she spoke.

"Well in that case I'm glad you sat down. I'm Cosima." She extended her hand toward Delphine, taking note of the slight accent in her voice. Well, it wasn't slight, but it wasn't prominent either. Was it French? It seemed so.

"Delphine," the other woman replied, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Delphine. Are you French? I thought I heard a bit of an accent." Cosima observed, a faint smile making its way to her fuller lips.

"I am. I moved here from Paris for work approximately one year ago," Delphine explained.

"Damn. Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter." Cosima said this with a confident smirk playing across her face, looking Delphine up and down shamelessly. "I mean, gorgeous, tall, those legs, those eyes, you pretty much had me already. You didn't need to be European and exotic too."

Delphine laughed. "Well thank you… I think…" She could feel herself blushing again. "You are not so bad yourself. The dreads, the nose ring, the tattoos… I never thought those would be what I would go for, but, wow, you do pull them off very well."

"Why thank you, Miss…" She trailed off, realizing she didn't know Delphine's last name.

"Cormier, and it is not Miss," Delphine added after a moment.

"You're married? Oh my god I'm so sorry! I just thought… And oh my God" Cosima was panicked, thinking she had just propositioned a married woman.

"No, no, no. Calm down. I am not married, it is just… It is Doctor Cormier. I have my PhD." Delphine was quick to explain, realizing she could have worded her correction better.

"You just keep getting hotter," Cosima deadpanned. "I'm actually working on my PhD now. It's in evolutionary development. What's yours in?"

"Immunology. I study host-parasite relationships." Delphine replied with a smile, loving to talk about her work.

"You're a science girl? That is so hot." Cosima was becoming more impressed by this girl with every word she spoke.

"Guilty as charged," Delphine quipped, her lips shaping into a smirk.

"Why on earth didn't we talk sooner? I could have had a really hot scientist friend for the past few months!" Cosima groaned.

"We will certainly have to make up for lost time then," Delphine replied, her every syllable flirting.

"Indeed, we will, but unfortunately this is my stop. So I have to go… Unless you, um, want to come in?" Cosima asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure that it was the best thing to say, but she wanted to keep talking to the other girl, and well, there were other things she'd like to do as well.

"Wow, just going for it tonight aren't we?" Delphine replied, a teasing look in her eyes.

"Well, you took a risk when you sat down. I figured it was my turn. Nothing has to you know… happen… We could just talk some more and have a cup of coffee." Cosima answered quickly, slightly afraid she was scaring Delphine away.

She needn't have worried though as Delphine replied, "Hmmm, make the cup of coffee a glass of wine, and you've got a deal." Cosima nodded and lead Delphine off the bus to her apartment where the promised glass of wine was quickly forgotten in favor of other activities.


	16. Day 16

**Cophine prompt: Cosima taking Delphine to an amusement park and taking her on the biggest ride (after much convincing) and Delphine is scared shitless -anon**

"Come on... Please?" Cosima begged, pouting over at her girlfriend.

"I will not get on that infernal machine," Delpine replied dismissively, rolling her eyes at the brunette's pout.

"For me?" Cosima coaxed.

"I love you with all my heart darling, but I am not willing to risk my life to keep you entertained," the blonde replied matter-of-factly, turning away from her girlfriend.

"Please!" Cosima whined, wanting more than anything to ride with the other woman.

"Cosima I do not want to wait in line for two hours just to be scared out of my mind for five minutes."

"I don't think you really understand the point of amusement parks," Cosima replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I could have told you that. You know I am only here because you wanted so badly to come here," Delphine quipped back. It was true.

"True, but it's supposed to be one of the best rides in the country," she threw in, hoping to change Delphine's mind. She wanted to ride it, but what would be the point if she did it alone?

"Cosima…" Delphine started, glancing at the brunette pointedly.

"I'll make it worth your while… tonight…" Cosima looked away from her girlfriend, smirking to herself. She knew exactly how to get her.

"Cosima," Delphine warned.

"I'll do that thing you love where I…" she trailed off to turn over to the French woman, running her hand over her arm.

"Fine." Delphine agreed unenthusiastically, crossing her arms over her petite chest.

Cosima grinned at her victory and grabbed Delphine's hand, pulling her toward the ride. They were at Six Flags Great America, and Delphine was not a big fan. She had come at Cosima's request, but amusement parks really were not her cup of tea. Still, she allowed herself to be pulled toward the ride, wondering how Cosima was able to get her to do these things.

There was a long line. It was a beautiful day, and they were waiting for the most popular ride in the park, but they passed the time well enough. They talked, kissed (ignoring the horrified looks they got from some parents), and they never stopped touching one another, holding hands, keeping an arm around the other's waist, never breaking contact.

As they stood in line, Delphine reflected on how she had been about PDA before Cosima. She had never liked it, feeling like it was too much like bragging, but here she was, acting very much like a lovestruck seventeen year old. Cosima made her feel like a teenager who was just discovering the beauty of romance. She made her feel so young and loved, and Delphine loved every second of it.

Delphine tried to change her mind three times, always being pulled back to Cosima at the last second, the other woman promising her she would love it and kissing her in a way that was, not strictly speaking, appropriate as they were surrounded by families with children. It always made Delphine forget her fear and made her want to stay by Cosima's side through anything.

When they reached the front of the line, Delphine felt her fear growing, and as they stepped into the coaster car, she could feel her whole body shaking. She pulled down the lap bar as far as it would go and sat there feeling truly terrified. She felt Cosima grab her hand, and she immediately calmed down, marveling at the power the girl with those unconventional dreadlocks had over her. Here she was, on a roller coaster, something she had sworn to herself she would never do, and the only thing that was able to make her feel better was the reason she was on the goddamn thing.

They began to move, going almost right away into a steep climb which lead towards a huge drop. Delphine squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her hand around Cosima's. The clicking that came with going up sounding like a death knell. Cosima stroked Delphine's hand with her thumb. "It'll be okay; the climb is the worst of it. Open your eyes. It's so much better if you can see what's coming," she whispered comfortingly, feeling just an ounce of remorse.

Delphine forced her eyes open only to see that they were at the top of the climb. She only had a moment to think that the view was amazing before they were falling.

It was a sensation she had never imagined, falling through the air at 70 miles an hour, going nearly straight down. It was exhilarating. It was wonderful. She felt like she was flying. She felt light as air as she soared down that first drop. A scream of delight escaped her lips as they flew.

The rest of the ride did not compare with that first drop. It was fun, but the feeling of weightlessness did not return. The ride finished, the car coming to a stop where they had gotten on, and she looked at Cosima who was looking at her curiously.

"Let's do that again," she said after a moment.

"I knew you would like it," Cosima replied cockily, prodding the blonde's side.

"You still owe me," Delphine reminded.

"Oh, believe me, I remember."

"Cosima?" Delphine said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Cosima stared at the other woman in confusion. Thank you? For what? Taking her on a roller coaster almost against her will?

"For making me do that," she explained.

"It was my pleasure, and apparently yours too," Cosima teased.

"Seriously, there is nobody else on this earth who could have gotten me onto that ride. You have a power over me that nobody has ever had, and you know how and when to use it. I'm so glad you got me onto the ride."

"I love you." Cosima said with a grin, squeezing Delphine's hand.

"I love you too. Now lets get back in line." Delphine unattached herself from her seat before pulling Cosima out the exit and back into the line for that and many other roller coasters.


	17. Day 17

**Cosima makes Delphine her first s'more**

Author's note: Do I realize this is cliche as hell? Yes I do. Do I care? I do not. My neighbors have had French foreign exchange students for the past 3 summers and each time we have made the student their first s'more, and it is a wonderful experience.

The fire roared in front of them as Delphine held Cosima close. It was the dead of winter, and there was a blizzard raging outside, but neither girl cared. They were wrapped together on the couch in front of the fireplace in Cosima's apartment. They kept each other warm, and they felt safe in one another's arms. They hadn't moved for several hours and would have been content to stay put for a long time, if not for the growl that escaped Delphine's stomach.

Cosima glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked to which Delphine nodded quickly. Cosima's eyes lit up with an idea. "You stay here. I'll be right back." Cosima got up and walked to the hall closet, where she found two toasting forks. Then she ran into her small kitchen and grabbed a box of graham crackers, a bag of marshmallows, and a package of chocolate bars.

When she returned, Delphine was looking at the strange assortment of foods with confusion and curiosity. "Have you ever had a s'more?" Cosima asked her girlfriend, hoping the answer would be no.

"A what?" Delphine asked, hopelessly lost. "Is it some sort of American delicacy?"

"A s'more, the staple of the American camping trip, a favorite to children all over the country, food that usually means summer nights and bonfires, but winter days and fireplaces will work just as well," Cosima explained with a large, satisfied grin.

"I am fairly certain I have never had one," Delphine replied, somewhat amused by her girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Cosima smirked. "Lucky for you, I happen to be an expert in the field of s'more making."

"Is it difficult?" Delphine was intrigued now.

"It is an art form that few are lucky enough to master in their lifetimes," Cosima replied cheekily.

She speared a marshmallow on the end of the toasting fork and held it over the roaring fire, rotating it carefully to ensure it was cooked evenly throughout. While she was doing this, she instructed Delphine to break a chocolate bar in half and put it between two halves of one of the graham crackers. "Be ready to receive the marshmallow," she advised.

When the marshmallow was done cooking, she slowly pulled it away from the fire. She motioned for Delphine to lift up the top graham cracker, and then she placed the marshmallow on the bottom one, on top of the chocolate. She showed Delphine how to squeeze the crackers together, causing marshmallow to ooze out of the sides. She watched her in anticipation, biting down on the side of her lower lip.

Delphine raised the treat to her mouth, not at all sure of what to expect she bit into it, her mouth instantly filling with the combination of the 3 foods. Already having melted the chocolate, the marshmallow made the s'more a sticky, gooey, delicious mess. "Wow," she said through a very full mouth. "That is delicious. And messy."

"What'd I tell you?" Cosima said cheekily. "Aren't they the best?"

Delphine grinned and took another bite, getting chocolate and marshmallow all over her face in the process. Cosima grinned as she watched her girlfriend eat the messy snack, quick to lean forward and kiss the remnants off of her face when she finished the s'more. "I think they taste better when I'm kissing them off of you," she mumbled, licking over her lips.

Delphine smacked her arm and rolled her eyes at her dork of a girlfriend. "That was delicious. You do indeed have a gift."

Cosima smiled and pulled Delphine in close, laying back down on the couch to watch the fire.


	18. Day 18

**Delphine shows off her awesome cooking skills -Allison**

A knock on her door jolts Delphine awake from the unexpected nap she had been taking on the couch. She glanced down at her watch. It was nearly midnight. Who on earth would be knocking at this hour?

She padded to the door and opened it, an immediate smile spreading across her face when she saw Cosima standing in the hallway. "It is late, mon amour," she said. "It is not that I'm not glad to see you, but what brings you here?"

Cosima, who appeared to have heard none of this, began giggling heartily, eyes on Delphine. "I'm hungry," she said simply. "You're a good cook, and I'm starving." She collapsed into a fit of giggles as soon as she finished speaking.

Delphine suddenly knew what was going on. "Are you high?" She asked, half amused, half annoyed. When Cosima answered her with another outburst of giggles, she sighed and stepped back from the door, letting her girlfriend into her apartment.

As soon as Cosima entered, she walked over to the couch and laid down, kicking off her shoes and making herself right at home. Delphine tried to hold onto her annoyance, but as she watched Cosima she simply couldn't stay upset with her. She headed into the kitchen to make Cosima something to eat.

She went to her fridge and pulled out butter, eggs, and milk before grabbing flour, sugar, and vanilla extract from the cupboard. She placed all the ingredients on the counter to make one of her favorite snacks: crepes. She had made them for Cosima once in the past and knew that the other girl liked them very much. It was also probably a very good food for her girlfriend's high.

She laughed to herself as she worked, finding it strangely sweet that Cosima's first instinct when she was high and hungry was to come to Delphine. She didn't mind cooking for the other girl, who would have probably forgotten to feed herself if she didn't have Delphine looking out for her. Delphine often wondered how Cosima had survived college, her masters program, and the first half of her PHD as the girl often forgot to eat regularly, especially when she was focused on a project.

She finished preparing the crepes and grabbed some chocolate sauce and nutella before walking over to her still giggling girlfriend. She placed the plate of crepes and the toppings on the coffee table, poking Cosima in the side to get her attention. "Ma cherie," she said, ignoring another fit of giggles from her intoxicated girlfriend. "I made crepes. I have your favorites, chocolate syrup and nutella." She didn't really understand the other girl's topping choices, but she complied anyway, and provided the things she knew Cosima loved.

Cosima looked up excitedly, quickly moving to sit up, grabbing two crepes as she did so. She spread nutella over one crepe and chocolate sauce over another before folding them up and holding them out to Delphine. "Feed them to me?" She requested, pout adorning her lips as she batted her eyelashes. "Please, baby?" She added before Delphine could refuse.

Delphine sighed and took the crepes from Cosima, sitting down on the couch across from her. She broke off one piece at a time and popped them into Cosima's open mouth, shaking her head at her.

"I love you you adorable dork." she muttered to Cosima. She smiled down at her gorgeous girlfriend who had chocolate all over her face. "I love you so much." She shifted them on the couch so that they were laying down, Cosima in her arms. She gently kissed the back of her neck. "I love you" She said one more time as her giggling girlfriend drifted off to sleep.


	19. Day 19

**Imagine your OTP laying on top of a steep grassy hill. Person A decides to have fun and push Person B so they roll down the hill together. When they reach the bottom, Person B lands on top of Person A and starts to push themselves up until they notice how close the two of them are. From here Person B leans in for a kiss.**

Cosima looked down when her phone rang, grinning when she saw who was calling. "Hello Delphine," she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" The two girls had met when Cosima had visited Paris many years ago. They had become fast friends and were very close throughout her trip. When it came time for Cosima to leave, they had done their best to stay in contact, remaining good friends, but they hadn't talked as much lately as they used to. It was very good to hear from Delphine.

"Well, as it turns out I am actually in your neck of the woods," Delphine replied, a smile in her voice. "Would you like to meet me somewhere?"

"You're in San Fran?" Cosima all but shouted into the phone. "Why are you just telling me this now?"

"I wanted to surprise you silly, and, by the sound of it, it seems to have worked just as I planned," Delphine answered cheekily.

"Yes, I am surprised! Very surprised. Best surprise ever. Where do you want to meet?" Cosima could hardly contain her glee.

"Well, it is lovely out... How about a picnic in the park?" Delphine suggested, knowing that the other girl would approve of this idea.

"Sounds wonderful," Cosima said, not really able to believe this was really happening.

"See you in half an hour?" Delphine asked, drumming her fingers lightly as she waited for Cosima's agreement.

"I can't wait." Cosima felt a truly giddy grin spreading all the way across her face as she hung up her phone. She looked down at her clothes and frowned. She was wearing old sweats and a baggy t-shirt. She knew she needed to change, and she was filled a sudden desire to look as good as she possibly could for her friend. She quickly started searching through her closet for the perfect outfit.

Twenty minutes later, she was wearing a tight dress that showed off everything she wanted to show off, and she was making her way to the large park by her apartment.

When she arrived at the park, she sat down at the top of a large grassy hill. She and Delphine had met here once before, the only other time Delphine had visited San Francisco, so she knew the other woman would know where to come. She laid down on the grass, staring up at the sun as she waited for Delphine to join her.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over her face. When her eyes refocused, she saw a beautiful blonde woman standing above her. She grinned and made to sit up but stopped when Delphine flopped down next to her in the grass. "It's very good to see you," she said with a wide grin.

Delphine smiled back. "Not as good as it is to see you. It has been far too long." Her hand searched through the grass for Cosima's. She found it and squeezed for a moment, letting the pressure of her fingers say what her words did not.

A sly grin spread across Cosima's face. "Well, it was nice seeing you," she replied, giving Delphine only a moment to look confused before giving her a push and sending her rolling down the large hill.

She pushed off and followed the girl down with a loud giggle. Somehow, they ended up getting tangled up in each other on the way down. The two women landed together at the bottom of the hill, Delphine on top of the Cosima. "Why on earth did you do that?" Delphine asked, through her giggles.

"I like it when you laugh," Cosima noted out loud, laughing as she looked up at the French woman.

"You do not need to push me down hills to make me laugh!" Delphine gave Cosima a light slap to her shoulder, shaking her head as she laughed again. "I do that enough when I am around you." She made no attempt to get off of the other girl, finding herself very comfortable where she was. "I've missed you, Cosima"

"I've missed you too, but…" She never got the chance to finish her sentence because Delphine's mouth abruptly pressed firmly against her own.

When they broke apart, they were both grinning. "You have no idea how long," Cosima paused to catch her breath, a happy sigh escaping her lips before she continued. "I have wanted that to happen"

"Probably about as long as I have?" Delphine replied, licking her thin bottom lip. If she were being honest, and she wouldn't tell this to Cosima until years from now, she had pictured kissing (and then some) the girl since the moment she'd seen her.

"Something like that." Cosima's smile faded. "Delphine, I care about you. I really, really do, but you know long distance never works. If we weren't an ocean apart then maybe…" she trailed off, hating herself for what she was going to say. She wanted this more than anything, if only miles of water didn't have to get in the way.

"Well, actually..." Delphine began, rolling off of Cosima and laying on her side so she was still facing the other girl. "I have some news about that. You see, there is a reason I am here in San Francisco. I got a job here! I am coming to the U.S. Permanently." A grin spread across her face as she spoke, tears of joy coming to her eyes. "So since we will both be here, I think we should give this, give us, a real chance."

Cosima said nothing. She merely closed the distance between their mouths once again, a forgotten happiness and excitement flooding through her.


	20. Day 20

**Imagine your OTP going to a baseball/hockey game and getting kiss cam'd. Person B has turned a bright scarlet, but Person A on the other hand is completely eager. Person A grabs Person B's face and gives them a passionate kiss, making Person B turn even more red. Everyone in the crowd cheers as their kiss is projected on the big screen, and they even get a few whistles from people sitting near by.**

Cosima was freezing. She hated hockey and had no idea why she had even accepted the tickets to this dumb game when Alison had offered them. She knew that her clone had meant well, saying that it was an opportunity for all of them to relax and bond, but that didn't mean her distaste for the game went away. The only good thing about the evening was Delphine's proximity. She'd had her arms around Cosima throughout the whole game. Cosima knew it was partially the cold and partially from the nerves that came with meeting the rest of clone club, but she didn't mind being in Delphine's arms, and she never would.

Cosima, having no interest in what was going on in the game, decided to take this time to learn about her new family. She managed to learn a lot about her clones and their people as she watched.

Alison had a passion for hockey. The small woman would often leap from her seat to cheer the players on, to shout encouragements or insults at the officials, or just to get a better view of what was going on on the ice. Her antics seemed to be scaring Donnie a little bit as he kept inching away from his wife and glancing around as though trying to hide the fact that he was with her.

Helena seemed perfectly content to ignore the game completely, focusing instead on the ample varieties of food available for sale. She made her way through a foot-long hot dog, an order of onion rings, a bag of popcorn, and a thing of cotton candy in the time that Cosima spent watching her.

Sarah sat with Cal, the two of them talking and laughing as they watched the game. It made Cosima wonder what was going on between them. No one had met this guy before. He just sort of popped up.

Felix and Colin sat near by them. Tony had originally looked on with some jealousy, but when he saw how happy Felix was with the morgue attendant, he got over it.

Kira, Gemma, and Oscar were talking and laughing with each other, not paying the slightest amount of attention to the game or the people around them.

As Cosima watched, she felt her heart swell for the people surrounding her. They were all so simillar and so different. She was so glad to have this new family. She loved these people with all of her heart and was happier to have them in her life than they would ever know.

She was grinning now. She cuddled closer to Delphine, loving the feel of the other girl's arms around her. She turned her head slightly, looking up at Delphine. "I love you," she said simply, hoping that this statement would be enough to voice the swirl of emotions running through her head. "I love you. I love all of you, and as much crap as all this clone drama has caused, I'm so glad to have gotten everything that I did out of it. It allowed me to meet you; it got me sisters and brothers, and some nieces and nephews, and I'm so grateful for all of it.

Delphine didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded at Cosima. "I am grateful too. I am glad to have you and to be welcomed into this crazy little family of yours. I love you."

Cosima was grinning up at her girlfriend, oblivious to the world around her when suddenly there was a large camera in her face. She glanced up, hopelessly confused and saw that she and Delphine were on the giant screen across the ice, along with some graphics of hearts and the words KISS CAM.

Cosima instantly felt herself going red. She wasn't sure how she felt about kissing her girlfriend in from of a thousand people. She tried to turn her head away, hoping the camera man would get the idea and leave. Delphine, however, had no such reservations. She grabbed Cosima's chin and pulled her face up to her own, connecting their mouths with a level of passion not generally displayed on the Kiss Cam.

Cosima's reservations melted as they kissed. She forgot where she was and how many people were around them, she merely felt Delphine's hand on her face and Delphine's lips on her lips. When they broke apart, there was a bit of an awkward silence from the crowd, which ended when Sarah let out a wolf whistle, causing laughter to erupt throughout the stadium.

Cosima blushed darker and gave Delphine a look saying clearly that she would pay for that stunt later. Delphine didn't seem to bothered by that though. She merely smirked down at her girlfriend with love in her eyes.


	21. Day 21

**Imagine Person A of your OTP unexpectedly slipping on the snow/ice while going on a stroll with Person B. Person A is embarrassed because they fell in front of their crush and got snow all over themselves, but Person B just brushes off the snow and gives them a kiss.**

Cosima had been surprised when Delphine had suggested a late night stroll. First of all, they were in Canada, in the winter, it was cold, and snow covered the ground as far the eye could see. Also, Delphine had been kind of distant lately. They had been best friends since college, but Delphine had been avoiding her as of late. Cosima tried not to focus on why that might be, though she feared Delphine had figured out that the feelings Cosima had for her were not just friendly ones. She hoped that this was not the case. Her crush on Delphine wasn't exactly something she was proud of. She didn't want to lose the girl over some stupid feelings.

She waited for Delphine at the park bench where they usually met, trying not think about what the girl might have to say to her. She hoped that this would be a simple friendly stroll and not Delphine's time to call her out on her feelings. When she saw Delphine coming towards her, her heart lifted, but she desperately wished it wouldn't. Seeing her gorgeous friend always made her feel a strange mixture of happiness and heartbreak.

Delphine approached her, and they began to walk, talking easily. It felt like it always did, and Cosima's nervousness started to fade. This was Delphine. This was her best friend. There was no reason to be worried or uncomfortable. She was just being silly.

Suddenly, Delphine reached out and grabbed her hand. Cosima was surprised and went to pull her hand away, suddenly very scared of what was coming next. She pulled her hand away with a bit too much force, however, sending her falling back into a snowdrift.

She swore loudly as she stood up. Snow was getting inside her coat and causing her to shiver violently. She glanced up at Delphine "Sorry…." she muttered. "You just kind of took me by surprise." Delphine said nothing, staring at Cosima, who was trying to brush the snow out of her hair.

Delphine stepped forward, extending a hand to brush some snow off of Cosima's cheek, leaving her hand there when her cheek was clear. She was struck by how beautiful the other girl looked in that moment, and she took another, brave step forward.

Cosima's mind was working way too fast, her thoughts were racing through her brain. Surely she must be dreaming. _Why was Delphine touching her face? Why was she coming closer? Surely she wasn't going too… _Her thoughts were cut short when Delphine's lips met her own. It was a soft, gentle kiss that left Cosima's mind spinning in the best possible way.

"Is this really happening?" was the first thought she was able to verbalize. "Or am I going to wake up in a minute?" She was completely serious.

"It... it is real, Cos. It is wonderfully real," Delphine said, tears in her eyes. "You know, I meant to work up to that. I was going to tell you how I felt first. I was going to tell you that I have been in love with you since I met you. I was going to tell you that you are beautiful and amazing, and then I was going to ask if you could ever imagine yourself feeling the same way, or if I needed to get over it. Only if you had said you could feel the same was I going to kiss you…"

"Delphine," Cosima cut her off. "Shut up. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I thought it would never happen. Believe me. I am never going to complain about you kissing me." She leaned forward and connected their mouths once again.

When they broke apart, they were both grinning like idiots. "As fun as this is," Cosima began, "there is snow in my coat, and it's fucking cold. We could… Um… go back to my place, so I can change?" Her sentence ended like a question. She knew how sounded, yet she wasn't trying to be suggestive. It was just so damn cold, and she wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet, not when she was finally getting exactly what she had wanted for so long.

Delphine nodded happily and took Cosima's hand once more. They walked the way back to Cosima's house. Once therex Cosima changed into sweats and a t-shirt and plopped herself down on the couch. She and Delphine sat there together, talking and joking all through the night.


	22. Day 22

**Hogwarts!AU where Cosima is a Ravenclaw student, Delphine's a Beauxbatons and they're being chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the Triwizard Tournament- But they sorta have a crush on each other. - anon**

* * *

Author's Note: I love love love this prompt. Harry Potter is kind of a passion of mine so it's perfect for me. I decided to make this into a story of the whole tournament, from the arrival of the other schools at Hogwarts to the presentation ceremony for the winners, and I decided that this fic is going to last several days, as it would be far to long for just one. Sorry if you're not into Harry Potter.

* * *

Cosima stood in line with her other Ravenclaw 7th years. They were all becoming rather impatient as they waited for the other schools to arrive. It was cold, and they were all eager for everyone to get here so that the tournament could begin.

The Triwizard Tournament was legendary among Hogwarts students, and it hadn't been hosted at Hogwarts for 15 years (the three participating schools took turns hosting it). The last tournament had taken place at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic five years previously, when Cosima had been a second year. Even then, though the tournament was taking place in another country, it was all everyone at school talked about for most of the year. Cosima wondered how crazy people would go now that Hogwart's was once again hosting the tournament.

Cosima's thoughts were interrupted when a shadow passed over the crowd. Everyone looked up to see a flying horse-drawn carriage of almost ridiculously large proportions flying overhead, pulled by several winged horses that Cosima recognized as Abraxon horses, which the headmistress of Beauxbatons was known for breeding. The carriage came to a landing on the ground in front of the school, and when the headmistress stepped out, Cosima was surprised to see a figure the size of Hagrid. Most of the students stared at the women with awe and fear.

Cosima's eyes, however, did not focus on the woman. Instead, they glanced behind her at the students following her. Cosima met the gaze of one of the students, a tall, blonde girl with hair that had to be charmed to look that good. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. The two of them continued to look at one another, a smile spread across the blonde's face as they stared. Cosima raised a hand and waved, and the girl smiled wider and waved back, a blush coloring her face as she did so.

The girls continued to stare at one another, neither of them wanting to look away. They didn't hear a word of the exchange going on between their headmasters, so when the girl's classmates began moving toward the castle, she was briefly confused. She gave Cosima a look that seemed to say, "You win this round," before breaking eye contact. She then followed her fellow students into the building.

Cosima was distracted throughout the arrival of the Durmstrang students. She couldn't focus on anything except the gorgeous blonde's face in her memory. She wanted to talk to the girl, to get to know her.

When everyone finally made their way back to the castle for the feast, Cosima felt nervous and eager about the possibility of talking to the other girl. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, where her friend Scott tried to sit down next to her. She shook her head at him. She wanted the seat next to her to remain open just in case. Scott gave her a confused look but didn't question it. He sat down in the next seat instead.

The students from the other schools entered the Great Hall at that moment, standing uncomfortably between the tables, none of them sure where to sit. Cosima saw the blonde girl's eyes moving about the room, it looked as though she was looking for someone. Cosima raised a hand and waved at her. The girl's eyes lit up, and she took the lead from the rest of the classmates, making her way across the Great Hall toward the Ravenclaw table. She sat in the vacant seat beside Cosima. "Bonjour," she said, her accent making Cosima want to melt. "I am Delphine Cormier."

"Cosima Niehaus," Cosima replied.

"Enchanté," Delphine said, grinning.

"Enchanté," Cosima replied, her British accent butchering the French word and making Delphine giggle.

Both girls continued looking at one another, neither sure of what to say next. They were spared the necessity of saying anything when Headmistress McGonagall began to speak, drawing their attention to her. She explained the origins of the tournament, and then brought in the Goblet of Fire, which would be what chose the champions from each school.

When the headmistress sat back down and the feast began, Cosima and Delphine began eating and talking. Cosima was amazed by how easy it was to talk to this girl. They seemed to have a lot in common. They both loved learning and were especially good in Potions Class. The more she learned about Delphine, the more beautiful Cosima thought she was.

When the feast ended, both girls stood up, neither of them wanting to leave. Delphine turned to Cosima and said to her, "It was very nice to meet you, Cosima. It is so good to have a friend in this brave new world." She then leaned in and kissed Cosima once on each cheek, leaving the girl flustered and breathless.


	23. Day 23

**Hogwarts!AU where Cosima is a Ravenclaw student, Delphine's a Beauxbatons and they're being chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the Triwizard Tournament- But they sorta have a crush on each other. - anon (part 2)**

Cosima rose earlier than she typically would on a Saturday. If not for the fact that the Goblet of Fire was burning in the entrance hall, she would have kept sleeping, but she rose from her bed and made her way downstairs as quickly as possible, a scrap of paper that read 'Cosima Niehaus, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' clutched in her hand.

When she reached the entrance hall, she felt nerves bubbling in her stomach. It was full of students. People were simply standing there watching the cup, waiting to see who would be entering themselves to compete. Cosima squared her shoulders and walked toward the cup, clenching her fist around the scrap of paper to hide the shaking in her hands. She was nervous, but she knew she was the one who should be picked. She was the cleverest girl in the school, her 13 Outstanding O.W.L.s proved this, and she knew she deserved to be chosen. She may not be a quidditch hero, or what people expected in a school champion, but she was meant to be the one chosen to represent her school, she could feel it.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped over the line, ignoring the sounds that erupted behind her as she did. She knew that there would be a reaction; she was just some awkward geeky muggle born with a passion for schoolwork and not much else, so naturally people were going to be surprised to see her entering a tournament that could very well claim her life. She did not care though. She knew she deserved to be chosen, and beyond that, she deserved to win. She was going to. She was determined.

As Cosima walked away from the Goblet of Fire and towards the great hall for breakfast, a line of students entered the building from the grounds. It was the Beauxbatons students. Cosima watched as they walked up to the Goblet one by one and each dropped in a sheet of paper. Delphine had a very determined look on her face when she dropped in her sheet, and Cosima found herself simultaneously hoping and not hoping that the girl was chosen. On one hand, Cosima didn't really want the pretty girl to be her competition, but on the other hand it would provide lots of time for them to spend together and guarantee they always had something to talk about.

After she had watched the Beauxbatons students drop their names into the cup, she turned around and began heading to the great hall again. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table and grabbed a cup of coffee and a small stack of toast. She began eating quickly, wanting to get back to her common room to get ahead on homework as quickly as possible. She was thinking about which assisgments should have first priority when somebody sat down beside her.

Glancing up, she saw Delphine sitting beside her. "Bonjour, Cosima," the girl said in greeting. "I was wondering if you would mind showing me around Hogwarts today?" She looked a little bit nervous asking this, though she needn't have worried.

Cosima's eyes lit up. "I would love to show you around Delphine!" she said, trying, and failing, not to sound too eager. "It's a big place, and I'd hate for you to end up getting lost or something." A grin was spreading across her face as she spoke, all thoughts of homework gone from her mind. "I can give you the grand tour!"

Her excitement seemed to be infectious, as a grin was spreading across Delphine's face as well. "Merci!" she exclaimed. "I cannot wait to see what this place has in store!"

"We can start right after breakfast. Does that sound good to you?" Cosima asked.

"It sounds wonderful," Delphine replied, grabbing some food for herself and beginning to eat.

When both girls had finished eating, Cosima rose from her seat, offering a hand to help the other girl up. "Where would you like to start?" she inquired. "There are the classrooms, which I'd love to show you. There's the library, but we're saving that for last because I've been known to accidentally spend hours at a time in there. I kinda love books. I can show you Ravenclaw tower, or well, I can show you the door that leads to it, as I have no idea whether or not non-students are allowed in there. I can show you the grounds, which has the lake and the greenhouses, and my friend Hagrid's hut. What would you like to see?"

Delphine was slightly overwhelmed by all of the options, and a little bit confused by the speed at which the other girl spoke, but she did manage to get the gist of what the other girl was saying. "I would love to see some of the classrooms," she said, "We are meant to sit in on some lessons while we are here so that our education doesn't suffer. Knowing where the classrooms are could come in handy."

"Classrooms it is then." Cosima grabbed Delphine's hand and began pulling her out of the great hall. Hogwarts was a big school that contained a lot of classrooms, so the tour took nearly two and a half hours to complete. As they walked around the school, they chatted easily. Both girls were still a little surprised by how easy it was to talk to one another. They discussed their favorite lessons and teachers, and they talked about the differences between their schools and how testing worked at each one. Cosima marveled at the fact that Delphine had gotten nearly the same scores as her in Beauxbatons equivalent to the O.W.L.s, commenting about how she'd never known anyone who valued their education the way that she valued her own.

They discussed their families. Cosima told Delphine about how she had 5 sisters, all of whom resembled her very much. She produced a moving photograph from her pocket when the French girl was skeptical of how alike they could really look. She was used to the reaction she got when people saw her family, but it still amused her very much to see Delphine's eyes widen in shock as she took in the six all but identical faces. "I told you so," she said, pointing at two of the faces in the photo. She began to introduce each of her siblings to the French girl. "That's Sarah, she's something of a punk and thinks she's really cool. That's Helena, Sarah's twin. She's kind of… off, but we love her. That's Allison, Beth, and well, you recognize me, we're triplets. And that's Rachel," she said as she pointed at the last face in the picture, "she doesn't really talk to the rest of the family anymore. She turned 18 a couple years back, and we've heard from her maybe twice since."

Cosima tried to keep the sadness out of her voice as she said this. She missed her sister very much; she missed all of her sisters actually. Sure it had only been two months since she had left for school, but being the only member of her family that attended Hogwarts was hard for her. Leaving Alison and Beth behind to go to school when she was eleven had been the hardest thing she had ever done. She missed her other sisters too of course, but she had never been away from her triplets for more than a night before coming to Hogwarts.

She was jerked out of her sad thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Delphine looking at her with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said honestly. "My dad left us when I was 6, right after I started showing my magic powers, and we never heard from him again, so I kind of understand how you feel."

Cosima sighed. "I feel like you get me better than most people I've known for seven years here," She confessed. "Seriously, I'm starting to think that you're not actually real, just some figment of my imagination." When Delphine looked confused, she continued, "I mean you're gorgeous, you seem to understand all of my issues, you actually express interest in spending time with me; it seems too good to be true."

Delphine smiled at this, "I am very much real. I promise you. And it's good for me too, Cosima. It's nice to finally have someone who gets it, who gets… who gets me."

Cosima flushed. "Yeah… Ditto, obvs…" She quickly looked for a new subject. "So, um, do you wanna see the grounds now? We've still got some time before the feast." When Delphine nodded, she took her hand once again and walked to the grounds. They walked around the lake, never letting go of each others' hands. When they had exhausted the grounds, they walked back inside to the library, where Delphine marveled over the sheer number of books.

When it came time for the feast, they walked down to the great hall together. They sat together once again and both waited impatiently for the announcement of the champions. When, at last, the desserts vanished from the table, both girls looked at each other with nervous excitement. Professor Mcgonagall rose from her seat and waited for the cup to divulge the names of the champions. The Durmstrang champion was announced first, Vincent Krum. Apparently, he was the brother of some famous quidditch player or something, and he had been a favorite among the Durmstrang students. The Beauxbatons champion was to be announced next, and Delphine grabbed Cosima's hand under the table to hide her nerves. When the name "Delphine Cormier" was announced throughout the hall, Cosima gave her a huge grin and a push towards the chamber off the hall where the champions were gathering.

It was time for the Hogwarts champion to be announced. Cosima could feel the nerves in her stomach, and as the Goblet shot out one last piece of paper, Cosima held her breath, unable to think about anything at all. "Cosima Niehaus" rang out Professor Mcgonagall's voice, and a mix of excitement and sheer terror filled the girl as she stood and walked toward the chamber.


	24. Day 24

**Imagine your OTP exchanging valentine's day cards. Both cards end up being extremely cheesy or silly and makes both of them laugh before going to get dinner or watch a movie.**

**Cosima and Delphine celebrate their first valentines day together.**

* * *

**Author's note: This is unbetaed because my beta went to bed before I finished. Sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

Valentine's Day was Delphine's favorite holiday by a long shot. She had been looking forward to celebrating the holiday with Cosima for months now. Ever since they had managed to find the cure in Ethan Duncan's sequences, Delphine had been able to imagine a real future for them. When all hope of them ever having a normal loving relationship was not as lost as it once seemed it would be, Delphine began planning their first Valentine's Day together.

Dinner, gifts, cards, chocolate, and so many other ideas raced around in her mind. She needed this day to be perfect; Cosima had changed her life. Cosima had saved her from the dangerous path she was on by showing her what real love was, and Delphine wasn't about to forget that. She wanted Cosima to know how much she loved and appreciated her.

She had the evening planned out to a T. Delphine would greet Cosima with champagne and some exquisitely prepared dish that she had spent all day working on, and over dinner she would tell the girl everything she loved about her, and also how grateful she was to have her in her life. Then, she would give Cosima her gift, a book of French love poems that made Delphine think of the beautiful dreadlocked scientist with every line. As for the card, she had spent two weeks on the internet searching for the perfect one. She had finally settled on a card she knew her dorky girlfriend would love. She had found it on Pinterest and it read "I Select You Naturally" above a cartoon of Charles Darwin. It was perfect for Cosima, and for their relationship, given what had brought them together in the first place. She filled the inside of the card with a list of all of the things that made her love Cosima, everything about the girl that made her head spin and her stomach drop. After that, she would suggest they move to the couch to view a favorite movie of hers, which hopefully they would not watch any of. If the rest of the night went well, they would be just a bit busy. When the movie finished, they would take things to the bedroom, where they would continue their fun, hopefully for the rest of the night.

Plans of course, have a way of going horribly wrong, and this one was no exception. Though Delphine could not think of a time she had been happier about things not going according to her plan.

When Cosima walked into the apartment on Valentine's Day, it was to find Delphine waiting for her with dinner and a glass of champagne. She put down the bag she was carrying and gave Delphine a kiss in greeting. "Hey babe." She said with a smile, "Happy Valentine's Day." They sat down to eat and Delphine wanted to begin her speech she had prepared for the older woman when her thoughts were interrupted by Cosima's voice.

"Hey Del," Cosima began, "There's some stuff I've been wanting to say." She took Delphine's hand across the table and looked her firmly in the eyes. "I love you Delphine. I love you more than you will ever know. I love everything about you. I love your smile, your hair, your laugh, your voice, your adorable accent, the way you get lost in a project, I love the way you protect my sisters and I. I love everything about you Delphine Cormier and ever since I saw you sitting in that lab all those months ago I knew you would be important. I knew you would be someone who meant a lot in my life, though I never imagined how much you would come to mean to me. I'll be honest at first I just thought you were a hot girl they sent to spy on me, I thought I could maybe get a good lay out of it, like Sarah seemed to be getting from Paul, but then I talked to you, and I fell faster than I thought possible. all of a sudden there was only one thing in the world I wanted and that was getting to know you. So we became friends, we stole things together, you confused me with your European cheek kisses, and I was completely enamored with you. I didn't care that you were a spy, you were the most amazing thing I had ever seen. So I kissed you, and I thought I had scared you off, but then lo and behold, you show up at my door, and you're kissing me and then we're in bed together and before I know it I'm on the street with just my underwear on under my coat because you have a power over me that I just cannot explain. Making you happy, getting you anything you wanted, those were my only priorities. I was head over heels in love with you. Then came the bad, turns out the girl I had fallen for was exactly what I'd thought she was: a lie, but still here you were, telling me that the feelings were real and I didn't want to believe you. I left, knowing that if I stayed I would just fall back into your arms. I thought that would be the end of my amazing love affair with an amazing woman, but then you showed up at Fe's. You were there, being sweet and comforting and exactly what I needed, and you helped me deal with the illness I couldn't tell anyone else about. You made me feel good when I thought all hope had been lost. Then came my sickness, and you were so strong throughout all of it. You were my rock that helped me through the hardest of times. You proved how much you care about me and my sisters and I am eternally grateful for the work you did to save me, though I didn't and don't agree with the fact that you hid them from me, I am grateful that you did it. And now here I am healthy as can be, and here you are, still with me after everything. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want you around me for as long as I can possibly have you, so Delphine, will you marry me?" Cosima ended her speech by pulling a ring from her pocket and holding it up for the other woman to see.

Tears filled Delphine's eyes as she gazed at the other woman. She was unable to form words so she nodded her head enthusiastically. The tears slipped down her face as Cosima slid the ring onto her finger, and she pulled Cosima into a tear-filled, passionate kiss. She forgot about dinner, and the gift, and the perfect card, and the not-watching of the movie and she kissed Cosima with everything she had. They skipped right to the last part of her plan and went to the bedroom.


	25. Day 25

**Your OTP is in school and they hate each other, but then they go on a school trip and have to stay in the same room together.**

Cosima hated not having friends. It made group projects hard; it made weekends lonely, and most importantly, it made finding a roommate for the school trip to Washington D.C. damn near impossible. She couldn't believe she was stuck rooming with Delphine Cormier, the girl who had moved from France a few months earlier.

She and Delphine didn't get along. They were always at odds with one another. Cosima had never met someone who was her intellectual equal before. She had never had anyone who challenged her for her spot at the top of the class, and she did not like it. Before Delphine had arrived, Cosima had been number one in the class by a long shot. She'd had Valedictorian in the bag and hadn't worried much because she hadn't needed to study much to do well and aced every test without much effort. Delphine, however, was able to do the exact same thing. She was the only person who challenged Cosima, and she was totally hot and most likely didn't swing Cosima's way at all, which didn't exactly help.

Cosima hated her for it. She hated the way the blonde would creep into her thoughts and dreams in the most inappropriate of ways. She hated how she found herself staring at the blonde when she was supposed to be paying attention. She hated her for being so goddamn attractive and so far out of Cosima's reach.

But neither of them had any friends, so they had ended up paired together for the school trip. They had to room together, spend all their time during outings together, and eat together, every day for a week. Neither of them were happy about it.

The first few days went by mostly without incident. They dealt with one another throughout the day and were too tired to do much of anything besides sleep at night. On the fourth day of the trip, they actually began talking, finding out that each girl was much more interesting than the other gave her credit for. They talked about science and school and realized they had more in common than they'd previously assumed. By the end of the day, they had become closer than they were when the trip had started, and that night they stayed up late talking and joking in Cosima's bed until around 3 in the morning when Delphine insisted she needed to sleep, or she would be utterly useless the next day. Cosima was struck by a strange blend of bravery and foolishness that comes from being awake for far too long, and she leaned forward, kissing Delphine firmly on the lips quickly before rolling over quickly with a muttered, "Goodnight, Delphine."

Neither girl slept very well that night, both of them playing that moment over and over again in their minds until morning came. When it came time to get up and begin the day, neither of them mentioned the kiss, both waiting for the other girl to bring it up first. As the day went on and Cosima continued to not mention what had happened the previous night, Delphine became more and more irritated, acting more and more annoyed with Cosima until it was time to return to the room that night. They continued to not mention the kiss as they prepared for bed, until finally Delphine became so frustrated she had to say something. "So are we just going to pretend that nothing happened?" she demanded suddenly.

Cosima looked up in surprise and confusion. "I didn't think you'd want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Yes, well you were wrong. I want to talk about it. I am not gay Cosima… I have never… Not with a girl, but… But I can't stop thinking about that kiss… And how much I want it to happen again." She looked away as she finished speaking, a blush coloring her face.

"Wait… You… You… Liked it?" Cosima was amazed, and a little shocked. "I wasn't bringing it up because I was so embarrassed that I did it… I mean, it's rule number one: You don't fall for a straight girl, and I fell for you which was bad enough, but then I kissed you, and I thought you would hate me for it, so I didn't mention it… Believe me, it's not because I didn't want to… to do it again…"

"So you want to do it again… And I want to do it again…" Delphine began, an amusedly quizzical look in her eyes. "So what exactly are we waiting for?"


	26. Day 26

**Imagine if Person A wore glasses/contacts and had really bad eyesight. Then one day, something happens to their glasses/contacts, either they get broken or get lost, so Person B keeps having to get up close for Person A to see them. Bonus if the close proximity lets them sneak in wee kisses.**

"Delphine, have you seen my glasses anywhere?" Cosima called through the apartment. "I thought I left them on the nightstand, but they don't seem to be there."

"I have not seen them, ma chérie," Delphine called from her spot on the couch. Cosima entered the living room groaning in frustration.

"I cannot see a thing Delphine," she moaned as she clumsily made her way through the living room to join Delphine on the couch. "I have a paper to write, and I cannot see a thing. I can't see my notes, or my books, or my computer, or my sexy, sexy girlfriend. It's very difficult for me Delphine." She finished this statement with a flirty grin on her face.

"Well, I am very sorry about your paper, but I am afraid I cannot help you with that. The um… How did you put it? Sexy, sexy girlfriend thing I may be able to help you out with. She grinned and brought her face as close to Cosima's as she could get it without their faces touching. "Is this better?" she asked innocently.

"Mmmm, yes. I had nearly forgotten what you looked like. It's been, like, several hours since I last saw your face. It's a good face. I like your face," Cosima quipped, a smirk covering her face.

"Merci," Delphine replied, smirking right back.

Cosima took advantage of her girlfriend's proximity and leaned in to press their lips together. When they broke apart, she kept Delphine's face close to hers, pressing their foreheads together to keep Delphine in her very limited line of sight. "I love you," she whispered.

"Je t'aime aussi," Delphine replied. "What do I look like to you right now?" she asked as she stood up, taking a step back from the couch. She was genuinely curious as to how her girlfriend saw her without her glasses.

"Well, honestly, you look like a very beautiful… blob of blurriness," Cosima replied as she squinted a bit to get a clearer image. She had her outline, but a bit fuzzier than normal, and the inside was just a complete blur. Delphine kind of looked like a poorly drawn picture. Some of the colors bled together, and her features looked like they were lazily drawn. "Like, I obviously know what you look like, but you just look like a vaguely human shaped blur... In a hot way though."

"You are adorable." Delphine made her way back to the couch as she spoke.

"Yes I am." Cosima replied, closing the distance between them once again. Her hand went to grab her girlfriend's hip, thumb lightly rubbing the denim of her jeans. She may not have been able to see, but she knew the French woman's body better than she knew how to decrypt a code. She grinned up at her coyly, leaning forward to barely brush their lips together before pressing them more firmly.

The kiss intensified quickly, and soon they were kissing hard, leaning back on the couch until Cosima felt something poke her in the back. She groped behind her, trying to figure out what was digging into her. "My glasses!" she exclaimed. "They must have gotten lost in the couch after our umm… fun on it last night…" Cosima felt herself blushing as she pulled her glasses from between the cushions and put them on her face. "Oh look, it's my super hot, totally not blurry girlfriend. That's a nice thing to see."

Delphine grinned and kissed Cosima lightly on the lips. "Go write your paper, you dork."

Cosima stood and stretched. "Fine, but I expect a nice reward when I finish." She said with a smirk before walking to her desk to finish her paper.


	27. Day 27

**SoccerCop and Cophine double date.**

* * *

Author's Note: This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Cosima please?"

"Okay, let me get this straight. You've been wanting to ask this girl out for months, you finally did, _and_ she said yes, and now you want to turn your date into a double date, with me, you're arguably more attractive twin sister?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I just get so nervous around her Cos, having you and Delphine there would make things more chill. Please? I will owe you forever."

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to Delphine, and if she's okay with it, then I'll do it."

"Thank you, Cos!" Beth ran forward and hugged Cosima tight. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now get out of my room so I can call Delphine."

As Beth left the room, Cosima pulled out her phone and dialed Delphine's number, smiling when her girlfriend answered on the first ring. "Hello, Cosima. I miss you," Delphine said as she picked up the phone.

"You saw me like three hours ago," Cosima replied, a smile in her voice.

"I know. It has been far too long. I do not know how I have survived," Delphine replied coyly.

"You're adorable," Cosima said with a giggle, habitually biting down her lower lip.

"So are you," Delphine replied.

"Now, as adorable as we both are, I did not actually call to discuss that."

"Oh?"

"No… Um, are you free Friday night?" Cosima began, "Beth got a date, but she is super nervous and wants to make it a double date with the two of us."

"Hmmm… I suppose I could do that, though I will miss our usual Friday night adventure," Delphine said coyly.

"What? Making out on my couch?" Cosima asked teasingly.

"It's the highlight of my week, you know."

"Mmmm. I'll keep that in mind. Will your parents be home this weekend?" Since the move from France nearly two years previously Delphine's parents had had to fly back several times to finish up a long term project their company had been working on.

"Nope. I'm going to be all alone in this big, scary house."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

"We most certainly cannot. I will have to find someone to stay with me, preferably someone who can kiss really well."

"I volunteer as tribute."

"Well someone thinks a lot of themselves." Delphine teased.

"If I wasn't a good kisser you wouldn't make those noises you make when we make out." Cosima retorted.

"C'est vrai." Delphine conceded.

"So, dinner with Beth and her date Friday night, and then back to your place for the night?" Cosima asked.

"Don't sound so eager."

"I cannot help it my dear."

When Friday night came Beth was a nervous wreck, she paced the living room waiting for it to be time for her to pick up her date.

"God, this is awful." She observed. "How did you do this when you and Delphine first started dating?" She asked her sister, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Honestly, before my first date with Delphine I was a nervous wreck, just like you are now. But things went so well and felt so right that I knew we were gonna be together for a long time. And now look at us, we're so disgustingly in love that you can barely stand to be in the same room as us. If you and this girl are meant to work out, then you will." Cosima comforted her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder as she spoke to stop the other girl's pacing. "Just relax, have fun and let yourself enjoy this night for what it is. A night out with the cute girl you've been drooling over for months… and your twin sister, and her super hot girlfriend." She ended her speech with a smirk at her sister.

Beth smiled at her sister. For all of her sarcasm and humor she sure knew how to make Beth's nerves calm down. "Thanks Cos. That's really good to hear."

They left to pick up their dates and then went to the restaurant. Cosima and Delphine arrived a few minutes before Beth arrived with her date and selected their favorite table in the back corner. They chatted about what they expected of Beth's date until Beth arrived leading a slightly shorter girl with severe bangs.

"Alison, this is my twin sister Cosima and her girlfriend Delphine. Cosima and Delphine this is Alison." Beth quickly introduced everyone before pulling Alison's chair out for her and sitting down in the chair beside it.

The four girls chatted animatedly throughout the evening, they got along fairly well, and Beth and Alison seemed to really hit it off, as their hands kept brushing under the table when they thought neither Cosima or Delphine were looking, and they kept giving each other long looks before quickly glancing away, faces flushing.

After dinner, and then dessert had been consumed the four girls stood up to take their leave. Cosima and Delphine lingered at the table for a moment, watching Alison and Beth walk out toward the door, letting their hands twine together as they walked.

Cosima watched them leave with a fond smile on her face. "Remember when that was us?" She asked her girlfriend, a smile in her voice. "When everything was all new and just touching each others' hands felt like the most amazing thing in the world?"

"Yes, I do. That was a good time. Though most times with you are." Delphine replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	28. Day 28

**Librarian AU**

Delphine tried not to look at the girl who was sitting at the table near her. The girl who was here everyday during Delphine's shift. The girl who was so cute that she left Delphine thoroughly distracted whenever she was in the building.

It was always the same: the girl would come in, and she would sit for hours, pouring over notes and stretching several books out across the table she sat at. She always looked so focused and determined when it came to her studies, and Delphine admired that.

Delphine realized she had been standing still, staring at the girl for nearly a full minute. She scolded herself silently and returned to her job, placing book after book on the shelf, pausing every now and then to glance back at the girl.

She had been working in the campus library since her sophomore year. She was a senior now, and she had never encountered a patron who interested her as much as this adorable girl with the dreadlocks and the red coat did. Every day, she had to fight the urge to speak to the girl. Every day, she had to focus very hard on shelving the cart of books in front of her rather than thinking about the girl, what her name was, what she was studying, what year she was, what kind of kisser she was. It was a struggle, as nobody had ever captured her attention quite like this girl had.

She was staring again as she thought about the effect the girl had on her. She had never gotten so invested in or flustered by anyone before, let alone a stranger in the library. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice rang out, "Are you ever going to talk to me? Or am I going to have to keep pretending you're not staring?"

Delphine felt herself turning bright red as she tried to think of what to say, "I was not staring. I was just kind of zoning out..." She lied quickly, hoping the girl would believe her story.

"You seem to do that a lot when I'm here, and you always seem to be looking at me when you do it," the girl observed, not letting Delphine get away with that cover story.

"Okay, maybe I was staring. I cannot help it. I find you to be very interesting."

"Oh really? We've never spoken, so I'm curious to know why that is." The girl had a teasing note in her voice that made Delphine blush deeper.

"You are always so focused; it's admirable. And you seem to like science like me, so I find that interesting. But mostly it is just that you... You are quite attractive." She didn't know where this honesty was coming from, but it was too late to take it back now. "I do not typically notice other women the way I have noticed you, and I was curious why a stranger could have such an effect on me."

The girl grinned, and Delphine felt her knees weaken at the sight. "Well then," she began, "that is either very sweet, or very creepy. I'm not sure which, but I'm choosing to go with sweet, possibly because there is a reason I come here every night to do what I could just as easily do in my dorm, and that is to try to gain the courage to talk to the cute librarian who's always staring at me." She smiled. "I'm Cosima."

"Delphine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Delphine."

"And you Cosima."

There was a beat of awkward silence as both girls wondered what to say next. "Wow, you're really going to make me do the asking out aren't you?" Cosima sounded half amused, half exasperated. "Very well then, Delphine, would you like to see each other outside this library at some point? We could grab a cup of coffee or something."

"I would like that very much."

"Good. Now get back to work and let me study."

Delphine had a smile on her face for the rest of the evening.


	29. Day 29

Delphine was not a desperate person. She was good looking, smart, and had never had any trouble finding a date, so she wasn't really sure why she was doing this. But here she was, signing up for an online dating profile.

She answered the questions and made her profile public. She wasn't really sure what to expect, but she figured that this couldn't hurt. Meeting people was difficult with her busy schedule, and she had been feeling rather lonely lately. If nothing else, she could probably get a free dinner out of a guy or two, and maybe she would end up meeting someone.

Her profile had barely been up for five minutes, when she received her first message. It was from a guy namedd Scott. He seemed to be nice enough, if a little eager. He was a PhD student at the University of Minnesota, and he had an interest in science, which Delphine appreciated. What really intrigued her about him, however, was the girl who stood next to him in his profile picture. She was a petite girl with glasses and dreadlocks, and she wore a t-shirt that read "If I were an enzyme, I'd be helicase so I could unzip your genes". There was something about the girl that caught Delphine's attention. She clicked on the picture to see if there was a caption. There was. It read, "Me with my best friend Cosima Niehaus!"

Delphine wasn't sure what possessed her to quickly scroll up to the search bar at the top of the site and type in 'Cosima Niehaus'. The search brought up no results, so she turned to the wider internet, opening up Google. She came across several articles about a promising PhD student from San Francisco, and after some digging, found a Facebook page.

She spent the next hour trying to figure out what to message the girl. Somehow she didn't think "I was drawn to the picture of you on your friend's profile and did some mild internet stalking to find you" would go over very well with the other girl.

She eventually settled on this:

Hello Cosima,

I am sorry to contact you out of nowhere like this, but your friend Scott messaged me on an online dating site. He seemed nice enough, but honestly, the thing I found most interesting about his profile was the girl with him in his picture. So I did some digging, and I found you. I would love to get to know you better, if I haven't already scared you away.

Thanks,

Delphie Cormier

She sent the message and a friend request along with it. She then sat back and waited eagerly for a response.

Finally, one came several hours later. It read:

Why Hello There, Delphine,

I must say, I have never been internet stalked and then contacted by a gorgeous French girl before... So this is a first for me. I'm sorry to hear that you were not interested in Scott, but very intrigued to hear I was apparently interesting enough for you to hunt down my Facebook page (which is just a little bit creepy, by the way). What was is about me that made you want to stalk me, Delphine? I'm very curious to know.

As for getting to know me better, I am Cosima Niehaus. I am a PhD student at the University of Minnesota. I am studying Evolutionary Development (or Evo-Devo as the cool kids call it). I am the reigning champ of the campus ruin wars club (you can still run away). And finally, I have a passion for science, and I am bisexual (I felt like I should include that and didn't know how to make it not awkward to put in there, so I just kinda went for it).

Now, I want to know more about the girl who decided to hunt me down. Tell me about you, Miss Cormier.

Sincerely,

Cosima Niehaus

Delphine reread the message many times, a smile spreading across her face as she did so. This girl was funny and intelligent, as well as cute and clever. Delphine could see herself falling for this girl, could see them becoming something more than friends. She could see them together, and she barely knew this girl. What was wrong with her? She had never had any kind of feelings like this for anyone, let alone a woman, much less a woman she had never actually spoken to.

She began to type a reply, sensing that this could be the start of something beautiful.


	30. Day 30

**The stages of I love you from How I Met Your Mother**

Author's Note: GAH I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I wrote it and then just totally forgot to post it!

_First there's the moment when you think you think it:_

"You know, it's really really good to finally meet someone who gets it… Who gets me." You realize as you say them just how true these words are. You've never had anyone in your life who understood you the way Cosima did, you've never been made to feel the way she makes you feel by anyone.

You realize with a sudden burning clarity that you want this girl. You want to kiss her and touch her and make her yours. A thought flits through your mind before you even realize what you are thinking. Someday in the future, you could see yourself loving this girl. This scares you just a little bit, because as of right now everything she knows about you is a lie, and here you are, about to lie to her some more. You are falling for this girl and she may never get the chance to know the real you.

You bite your lip at this realization, and you say the words you didn't realize were true until that moment. "I can't stop thinking about that kiss." Because you want her, and she wants you, or the you that she thinks she knows anyway.

_Then there's the moment when you think you know it:_

You go to see her in her lab, you watch her for a moment while she and Scott work on something. You feel your heart clench as you see her. This feeling that she gives you, this is something you have never experienced before, and you're not quite sure what it all means, but you think, you think that you might love her, and that terrifies you. You walk up to her, feeling the need to be near her.

She greets you with a silly lovestruck grin that you decide is the cutest thing you have ever seen, and that makes you hope that maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way that you do. You ask if you can come over later and her adorable smile widens, "Yeah, of course." She answers you. You can't help yourself, though you know that to be with this girl is to hurt her, you lean in and kiss her, when the kiss breaks you press your foreheads together and whisper a goodbye.

_Then there's the moment when you know you know it, but you can't quite say it yet. _

You knew nothing this good could last, especially not with the precarious way it had been set up originally, but you still were not prepared for everything to come crashing down around you. But it is, it is crashing and you don't know what to do anymore. She knows the truth, you always feared the day she would come to do so, but you didn't think it would hurt this much. You didn't think that it would feel like you're losing a part of you.

But that's how it feels when you watch Cosima packing, that's how it feels as you try to convince her you said nothing about Kira. You try to tell her this, try to explain that you have fallen for her, that she is what's important to you. You almost say that you love her, because you know, in that moment with one hundred percent clarity that you do. She is it for you, she is the love that everyone talks about. She is your everything. But you don't, you don't let that out, instead you say that this cannot be a lie, and that you've never been with a woman before, which she doesn't hesitate to reply to in the most hurtful way possible.

You get up and leave her apartment. You are hurt, but letting her be needs to be your priority now. You love her, and that means you put her feelings before yours.

_Then there's the moment when you know you know it, and you just can't hold it in any longer:_

You've never been high before, but it's fun. You and Cosima giggle at everything and play around with helium balloons. It's fun and sweet and innocent. You feel good, like all the crap that had been keeping the two of you from truly being a genuine couple is finally going away. Right now all that matters is you and Cosima.

As you lay on the couch you know it's finally time to say what you've known since that day at her apartment. That you love her and that she is your priority now.

"Je t'aime."


	31. Day 31

**Delphine discovers Flappy Bird and is always on her phone, but for awhile Cosima has a lingering feeling that she's cheating/betraying her again. When she finds out, she's never played btw, she mocks Delphine for playing such a childish game, and then Delph bets her that she won't be able to get ten. -Allison (my amazing beta that I couldn't live without)**

Cosima started to notice how often Delphine had her phone in her hand, thumb moving across the screen, the smiles or grunts of frustration that came every few minutes as Delphine did whatever it was she was doing on her phone. She began to panic. Could Delphine have been communicating to someone at DYAD? Still reporting Cosima's every move? Or could Delphine have been having an affair behind her back?

Cosima would be lying if she said these thoughts hadn't crossed her mind. If she claimed it hadn't kept her awake at night wondering who it could be that was taking Delphine away from her, she would be lying through her teeth. Cosima had never thought Delphine would be the type to cheat, not after all they had been through. After everything that could have ruined their relationship, she never would have thought unfaithfulness would be the problem.

These thoughts chased each other around her mind, and Delphine began spending more and more time on her phone.

One day, Cosima simply couldn't take it anymore. She was sitting on the couch next to Delphine, who was tapping away at her screen, and the question slipped from her lips. "So, what's his name?"

"What?" Delphine asked, eyes coming away from her phone to meet Cosima's accusing stare.

"The guy you're cheating on me with. I feel like I should know his name." Cosima tried to keep her tone matter of fact, but tears fill her eyes as she spoke. She could not believe that they were in this position.

Delphine mouth hung agape for a moment at her girlfriend's words. "Ma chérie, I have no idea what you are talking about. I would never cheat on you. I love you. You are it for me. Why would you think that I am cheating?"

Cosima could see the truth in her girlfriend's eyes and instantly felt horribly guilty. "I'm sorry Delphine… It's just that… You're always on your phone lately, and your mood seems to shift based on whatever you're doing on there, and I thought maybe, maybe you had found someone else."

The reaction that Cosima received was not the one she was expecting. Delphine began laughing, laughing hard. "Oh my goodness, ma ché non non. I have not been cheating on you. I love you more than anything, and I would never do that. I love you, Cosima. I just have not been telling you what I have been doing on my phone because I am embarrassed." Delphine held out her phone for the other girl to look at.

Cosima looked at the screen and saw a game that was designed to look old fashioned, It seemed to involve a bird and some pipes, and you had to navigate the bird through the pipes to win the game. "This is what you've been doing? Playing Flappy Bird? I thought you were cheating on me because of Flappy Bird?" Cosima was half amused by her own stupidity and half amused at the fact that Delphine found enjoyment in such a silly game.

Delphine looked mildly embarrassed as she watched Cosima stare at her phone. "It… It is a very addicting game, Cosima," she argued as she tried to explain herself. "I have gotten to 83. That is my high score, and it took a lot of time and effort to get me there. I am sorry I worried you."

"I just can't believe I got so jealous over Flappy Bird. I mean, it's such a stupid game. Couldn't you at least have cheated on me with a less cliché game?" She was grinning now, teasing Delphine.

"It is not stupid!" Delphine quickly defended her game, snatching her phone back before pausing for a brief moment. "It is… Very complicated…" A mischievous smirk made its way onto Delphine's lips as she spoke, knowing how challenging the game truly was. "In fact, I bet you laundry for a week that you won't be able to make it to ten points in ten minutes."

Cosima grinned cheekily up at her girlfriend, confident in her skills. "You're on."


	32. Day 32

Cosima was nervous, like very nervous. She couldn't believe what she was feeling as she paced back and forth in the living room. Delphine's parents would be arriving at any moment now, here to see Delphine's new apartment and meet Cosima, her "roommate". She and Delphine had agreed that they would tell Delphine's parents about their relationship over dinner, after they had met Cosima and gotten to know her a bit, but that didn't stop Cosima from being terrified. She had never been in a relationship anywhere near this serious before; she had never even come close to meeting the parents of any of her previous partners.

Delphine sat on the couch, trying and failing to calm Cosima down with words of comfort. Cosima was very close to full on panic as she continued pacing the room. Thoughts like "_What if they hate me?_", "_What if I say something about defiling their daughter…_", _"What if they notice that we only have one bedroom before we explain our relationship to them?" ,"What if they're homophobes?"_ were chasing each other around her head, making Delphine's words of comfort all but meaningless in her ears.

There was a knock at the door that made Cosima look up, the blood draining from her face as she stared at the door. She followed behind Delphine like a terrified animal, terror rising in her chest. Delphine opened the door and greeted her parents with hugs and some conversation in rapid French. She introduced Cosima, who extended her shaking hand to each of them in turn. "It's lovely to meet you, Monsieur Cormier. And you, Madame Cormier. I'm Cosima Niehaus."

They greeted her with warm smiles and introduced themselves as Marie and Pierre, telling her to call them by their first names. She smiled, feeling slightly more comfortable.

They all sat down at the table. Delphine opened a bottle of wine, and they began to talk as they ate. The conversation flowed naturally, and they all seemed to be getting along fairly well. Then the question was raised: "So... Is our daughter seeing anybody? She seems so much happier lately when we talk on Skype, and we were thinking there may be a gentleman friend in the picture causing that happiness."

Cosima gave Delphine a panicked look, wondering what to say. Delphine spoke up quickly. "Actually, Maman et Papa... I have been meaning to tell you something about that. I am in fact seeing someone, and they make me happier than I can ever remember being before. I have finally discovered where I am meant to be, and who I am meant to be with." She finished her speech by taking Cosima's hand under the table.

"Well, when do we get to meet this fine gentleman?" Pierre asked with interest.

"Well, you actually already have… But, ummm, she's not a gentleman. She's Cosima." Delphine replied, blushing scarlet and raising their entwined hands. "I love her, and I know that I have never expressed any interest in women, but Cosima just kind of swept me off of my feet. Her gender is not what matters to me. She is an amazing person, and I hope you come to like her."

Delphine's parents looked a little bit stunned as Delphine finished her speech, neither knowing what to say for a moment. Then her mother spoke. "If she is the reason you have been so happy, then I like her already. I do not care who you love Delphine; I care that you are happy, which you seem to be, so I am not worried." Delphine's father nodded firmly in agreement with his wife's words.

"Welcome to the family, Cosima. I hope that we do not scare you off. You seem to be good for our girl," Pierre said.

Cosima grinned widely, feeling her nerves evaporate at the kind words. "It's her that's good for me, sir," she replied. "I love her, and I would do anything for her."

"Well, that is very good to hear."

After that talk, they returned to their dinner. As they ate, Cosima and Delphine shared stories about how they met and came to be together. By the time the evening came to an end, both girls were feeling wonderful. They grinned at each other as Delphine's parents left, their smiles and their eyes communicating the love they felt for one another.


	33. Day 33

Delphine could feel her heart breaking with every step she took, each step taking her closer to Frankfurt, and further from the love of her life, who might not make it longer than a week. Tears fell from her eyes as she walked through the airport, and she made no effort to stem their flow. She may never see Cosima again, the last things she cared about was people seeing her cry.

She took her seat on the plane, not ready for the eight hours that would be spent alone with her thoughts, with no way of contacting her love, no way of knowing if Cosima would ever greet her with that beautiful smile again. The mere idea of Cosima being gone from her body, of the light being gone from her eyes, and the smirk gone from her face made Delphine want to be sick.

She missed the Cosima she had met what felt so long ago, the one who was so full of life that it made Delphine feel for the first time that things could be good for her. She missed the Cosima who stole wine with her, who kissed like nobody else Delphine had ever known, and who made Delphine feel like a new person altogether. She hated seeing her love tied down by the oxygen tank, hated seeing her jerking in her arms, blood pouring out of her mouth. She hated how the disease had taken the things she had fallen for away first, before it took away the whole thing.

As the plane took off Delphine stayed in her seat, tears pouring down her face as she imagined Cosima dying without Delphine there. As she imagined the light leaving Cosima's eyes and not being able to say goodbye. She knew that she was ruined for life, there was no hope of her ever finding love again. Cosima was it for her, and here she was leaving her half a world away when Cosima needed her most.

Delphine could feel self-hatred rising within her. She hated herself for listening to Rachel, for not fighting harder to stay by Cosima's side. She would sacrifice it all for Cosima, her career, the life she had had before, everything. Nothing was as important to her as Cosima Niehaus. But here she was, leaving again, though this time not because Cosima had requested it, but because Rachel had. The logical part of Delphine's brain knew that fighting Rachel would have meant worse consequences for both her and her love, but the part of her brain that mattered right now was the part that had gotten her to steal the wine, the part that had lead her to Cosima's heart and bed, it was the louder part, the part that mattered told her that she hadn't done enough, that she should have snuck back to Cosima, or at least called her. She wished that she had done more than send that email, the email with no goodbye, or offering of love or trust, just a cold statement and an attached file, which very well may be the last thing Cosima ever hears from her.

Delphine continued to let her tears fall, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, where she dreamed she was with Cosima, who was moments away from death, she dreamed of cupping Cosima's cheek and whispering that she would never leave her. She dreamed of kissing her hands and her face, and telling her that she loved her more than she had ever thought possible. She dreams of the goodbye she knows she will never get. And she wakes up wishing that she had stayed despite the consequences Rachel had in store.


	34. Day 34

Delphine Cormier. All anyone had to do was say her name, and they had the attention of one Cosima Niehaus, a freshman who had spent more time than she would care to admit trying to understand how one person could be so incredibly perfect.

Delphine was a junior in high school who would not know Cosima existed if their families hadn't been close friends. They had met four years previously, when Delphine's family had moved to San Francisco from France and ended up right down the street from Cosima. Cosima's parents had invited their new neighbors over for dinner, and Cosima had been a goner from the second she saw Delphine. She may have been eleven years old and the biggest dork in her fifth grade class, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the beautiful blonde haired goddess who stood before her.

As the years went by, Cosima and Delphine maintained a neighborly, but not friendly, relationship. If they saw each other around, they would nod and smile in acknowledgement, but they rarely talked. Cosima disliked talking to Delphine, as she felt she made an ass of herself every time she tried to, and Delphine sensed that Cosima was, for some inexplicable reason, uncomfortable around her, so she didn't press things.

Now here they were, Cosima a freshman with a crush that was borderlining an obsession, and Delphine, a junior with an amazing smile that Cosima could spend hours studying and never get tired of, which she did, frequently. Cosima spent hours of each day thinking of Delphine. She imagined having a conversation with her that she could look back on without wanting to die. She imagined asking her about her AP Bio class, and then talking about science with her for hours on end.

Cosima sighed and stood up from her place on her back deck, wondering if this stupid crush would ever go away, or if she would be stuck pining over the first person she had ever fallen for for the rest of her life. She knew that this kind of thing was not normal; the other girls she knew had a crush on a new boy every week. None of the other girls ever seemed to mention liking other girls, and nobody ever seemed to like the same person for years on end. She had come to accept these things that made her different from everyone around her, though they had made her something of an outcast, as if her glasses and passion for science didn't do that already.

She walked over to the edge of the deck, where she could just see Delphine's backyard. Delphine was laying on her trampoline with earbuds in and her eyes closed. She did this often, and Cosima watched often. She knew it was creepy and a bit weird, but she couldn't help herself. Delphine was beautiful and fun to look at, so look at her she did. For hours on end. Day after day.

While staring at Delphine, Cosima felt a new feeling rising up in her, one she had never felt before. It wasn't a feeling of nervousness or fear but a feeling of determination, and something that felt remarkably like bravery. She decided then and there that she and Delphine were going to talk. They were going to talk today, and they were going to part as friends. She squared her shoulders and walked down the steps of her deck, cutting across the two yards in between them and ending up right in Delphine's back yard. She stood next to the trampoline for a moment before clambering up next to Delphine, who felt the trampoline move and sat up, a confused look fleeting across her face before she saw Cosima.

"Bonjour?" Delphine said, not meaning for it to come out as a question, though it did.

"Um, hi..." Cosima began, her nerves and fear returning full force. "I was just bored… and I saw you out here, so I thought I would say hi, but, ummm… I can go if you don't want to talk… I'm sorry. I just thought…" Her rambling was cut short when Delphine giggled.

"It's fine, Cosima. I do not mind at all. You simply took me by surprise," she said through her laughter.

"Oh… Well good." Cosima looked away, blushing.

"I must admit though, I thought you did not like me very much, so I am a bit confused as to why you chose to come speak to me," Delphine admitted, looking at the smaller girl with curiosity.

"You thought…? You thought I don't like you?" Cosima was stunned, she could have sworn her crush was the most obvious thing on the planet, possibly even visible from space. "That's not it at all Delphine… You just… intimidate me."

"Why is this?" Delphine was becoming more curious with every word Cosima spoke.

"Well I mean… You're… you… You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and you're smart as hell, and funny, and clever, and I'm always afraid that if I talk to you, I'll make a complete ass of myself, and then you'll know that I've been in love with you since the day we met and…" Cosima's mouth was moving faster than her mind, and she hadn't realized what she had been saying until it was too late. She clapped a hand over her mouth in horror, eyes widening as she sat there, preparing for Delphine to call her disgusting and kick her out of her yard.

But Delphine just sat there, stunned. She stared at Cosima like she had never seen her before. She said nothing, not knowing what she should say.

Cosima took Delphine's silence as a dismissal and stood to get off the trampoline with several muttered apologies, but a hand reached up and grabbed her arm. "Don't go," Delphine breathed.

Cosima sat back down, and Delphine continued to stare at her. "You, you have feelings for me?" the blonde asked, her voice emotionless. At Cosima's nod, she just looked more confused. "I never thought I would be in this position. I am sorry. I am having trouble figuring out what to say."

"It's okay Delphine. You don't have to say anything. Let's just forget this ever happened okay? I'll just go. I'll leave you alone, and you can pretend the creepy girl from down the street did not just confess her love to you." She moved to get off the trampoline again.

"Please stop trying to leave," Delphine said, grabbing the girl's arm again. "What if I do not want to forget this ever happened? What if… What if I feel the same way?" Her hand jumped to the back of her neck, and she flushed. "I mean… I have never really thought about it, you know? You were just this girl down the street, and you had a special place in my heart because you were the closest thing I have to a friend in this neighborhood. But I didn't think you liked me very much, so I just ignored the feelings, but hearing you say that… I cannot ignore them anymore. They are there, and I think that they are... they are trying to tell me that I feel the same way."

Cosima could feel herself blushing bright red. "That's oddly romantic," she stated matter of factly, "and totally encouraging." Before she finished her sentence, Delphine was leaning in. Their lips met. It was everything Cosima had ever dreamed it would be, and it was so much more than that as well. This was real. This was Delphine.

They broke apart and both grinned at one another awkwardly. "I think I like doing that," Delphine whispered to Cosima.

Cosima grinned at her, the bravery she had felt earlier resurfacing. "I'm not sure. I think I'll have to try it again to make sure." And as she leaned back in for more, Delphine met her lips eagerly.


	35. Day 35

Author's Note: I am so sorry this is late, my rehearsal last night ran really late and I was way to tired to write when I got home. I'm the worst. Sorry!

* * *

Spin the bottle might actually be the stupidest game in existence. But when Delphine saw that Cosima was playing she decided she might as well join in the game. Delphine knew her crush on the girl was hopeless, that it would probably never go anywhere, but still why pass up what could be her only opportunity to kiss the girl?

Delphine sat down in the circle of people playing the game in Sarah Manning's basement. She watched Sarah's little brother kiss a boy named Colin with almost indecent enthusiasm, and then she watched Colin kiss Alison Hendrix, neither of them seeming to enjoy it very much. When Alison spun and it landed on her girlfriend Beth, she grinned and kissed Beth soundly on the lips. It was when Beth spun that Delphine's attention was truly captured, because when Beth spun she found the bottle pointing at herself.

She blushed and glanced away from the bottle, up to Beth who was leaning in. She kissed Beth quickly, wishing that it could be Cosima's lips that were pressing against her own. They broke apart after a moment and Delphine took her turn spinning the bottle. She barely had time to hope before the bottle was pointing at Cosima.

Delphine bit her lip and looked up, a question in her eyes as she met Cosima's. She was not expecting to see sheer horror there. She was not expecting Cosima to stutter out an apology and stand to run away from the game. She was not expecting any of that, but that was what she got.

Before she knew what she was doing she was running after Cosima, not sure why she was doing it or what she intended to say to the other girl but run after her she did.

She caught up to Cosima just as she left the house, and grabbed at her hand to stop her movement. Cosima looked up, her eyes swimming in tears, and a surprised look flitted across her face. She clearly had not been expecting Delphine to follow her.

"Delphine…" Cosima began, looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything… It just wouldn't be a good idea… For me to kiss you."

Delphine's heart sank at those words. Cosima must know about her crush, must not want to lead her on. She nodded. "I'm sorry if I've ever made you uncomfortable." She meant it. She had never meant for her silly crush to make Cosima feel like this.

Cosima's look of confusion was the response Delphine had been expecting, nor was what she said in response. "What do you mean, made me uncomfortable?" She sounded genuinely curious.

"Well I mean, you don't want to kiss me, so I assume you know about my feelings for you, and I just hope that they've never made you uncomfortable with them. I never meant for them to cause any trouble, I just… You're really great and…" She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. She was momentarily caught off guard and did not respond to the kiss at first. But then her mind kicked into gear and she kissed back eagerly, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss and wrapping her arms around Cosima, pulling her in as close as she could. She did not know what had changed Cosima's mind, and she didn't care.

After what might have been a few seconds or a few minutes they broke apart, both girls blushing furiously. Neither of them spoke for a moment, both of them caught up in what had just happened.

When one of them finally did speak, it was Cosima. "I didn't know that you liked me." She explained. "I just didn't want to kiss the girl I've been dreaming of my whole life because of a stupid game. If we were going to kiss I wanted it to mean something to both of us."

Delphine could hardly believe what she was hearing. "You… you like me too?" Cosima's nod was all she needed to see before she was leaning in again.


	36. Day 36

This is all new to you.

Never before have you gotten funny looks for walking down the street hand in hand with your significant other. Never before have children been pulled away so they don't see you out of a fear that you will corrupt their minds and give them ideas about the way the world should be, an idea that clashes with the ideas of their narrow minded parents. You've never thought twice before kissing your partner in public, never worried that the action might end up causing glares, hateful words, or even violence to be thrown in your direction. You've never worried about who might be watching, never given it a second thought.

It's all new.

Now you get funny looks. Now children are pulled away. Now you think twice before you kiss Cosima in public, worried about how the people around you may react. You do not like this. You love her, and you hate that society makes you hesitant to show it.

You have not changed at all. You are still you. Admittedly, you are a you who is in her first happy, trusting relationship in years, but nothing outwardly has changed. Nothing except the gender of the person who holds your hand when you walk down the street, the person who kisses you goodnight, the person who shares your bed.

You think about your relationship with Aldous. It was a relationship built on fear, threats, and manipulation. It was a relationship that never made you feel happy in any way, but instead made you hate yourself and him. But according to society, your relationship with him is more acceptable than your relationship with Cosima, though your relationship is making your happier than you have ever been in your life. Your relationship reminds you of the values of love and trust.

It's as though society does not care about the type of relationship you have, be it as deeply unhealthy and damaging as your relationship with Aldous had been, that is not what matters. The fact that you are so incredibly happy with Cosima is not what matters. What matters is that a relationship is acceptable at first glance: one man and one woman, that was all that mattered.

You wouldn't trade your relationship with Cosima for anything, but you wish that the rest of the world would place value in a relationship the way that you did, based on how happy it made the people involved, not based on the gender of the people involved. You wish the rest of the world would catch up and see that your relationship with Cosima is a beautiful, wonderful thing that is better than anything you have ever known.

You wish people would mind their own business. You wish people would have some respect, but you know that the rest of the world still has some catching up to do. You decide you do not care about the looks or the judgement; you will happily endure it if it means you get to hold Cosima's hand. You love her, and you want everyone to know it. Society's opinions and biases be damned.


	37. Author

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, sorry I've been so spotty with updates. I know I promised daily updates, but I'll be honest with you I am running out of ideas and motivation for these stories. I am trying, I really am, but it is getting harder and harder to come up with new ideas. I welcome prompts and ideas, anything to help boost my creativity. If you have prompts for me please feel free to message me on here or you can email me at summerofcophine at gmail dot com (with the at sign and a dot, ffn won't allow links). Sorry for the waiting and the short fics. Hopefully that will improve soon.

Love you guys and thanks for reading!

-Caitrin


	38. Day 37

"Ma chérie… There's something… Something I need to tell you…" Delphine began, feeling very nervous to admit to Cosima what she had done.

"What is it, babe?" Cosima asked, looking slightly worried as Delphine sat down beside her on Felix's couch.

"Well you know how Sarah dressed up as you to infiltrate the DYAD party?" Delphine asked.

"Yes. How could I forget?" Cosima remembered it quite well. She still wasn't quite done being upset with Sarah for stealing her glasses, leaving her stumbling around Felix's apartment blind for the whole evening while she wondered where they had gone.

"Well… You see… I saw her… and I kind of thought she was you, because you know, you are clones, and she was dressed as you, so I um… I kissed her…" Delphine said hurriedly, the words coming out in a rush as she blushed scarlet and looked away from Cosima.

"You kissed Sarah?" Cosima asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice as she spoke. "You confused my clone for me and kissed her? That is so a thing that only happens on bad TV." After a moment she added "How did she take that? After all she'd never even met you before, that must have been a hell of an introduction." She was grinning again as she pictured the scene.

Delphine smiled, glad to see that Cosima seemed to be taking the news fairly well, "She did not react very much, I mean she probably pulled away faster than you would have, but other than that she seemed pretty invested in pretending to be you." Delphine did still feel bad so she went on, "I am sorry Cosima. I thought she was you. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Trust me, I have no interest in kissing Sarah, or anyone that isn't you."

"That's oddly romantic," Cosima said with a grin, just as she had before their first real kiss. "I do, however, feel it is my responsibility to remind you what it's like to kiss me." She leaned in, capturing her girlfriend's lips with her own. When they broke apart Cosima smirked. "Better than kissing my sister?" she asked cheekily.

Delphine rolled her eyes and cupped Cosima's cheek, bringing their lips together once again.


	39. Day 38

**Do one about a birthday! -Escellon**

March 9 was supposed to be a happy day. It was supposed to be a day full of kisses and breakfast in bed and birthday presents and cake and sex, she and Cosima celebrating Cosima's birthday together.

It was not supposed to be just another day. It was not supposed to be another day in Delphine's blur of a life in Frankfurt, not another day where she missed Cosima with everything she had but was not allowed to communicate with her, or another day to feel heartbroken and lonely every moment. It was supposed to be a good day. It wasn't one.

She had wanted to spend Cosima's birthday with her, wanted to wake her up with kisses and freshly made crepes. She had had the whole thing planned out for a while now, spent weeks trying to think of the perfect gift and to decide over and over again if they should have the day be just them, or if Cosima's sisters should be included too. But then Cosima got sick, and then Delphine had had to leave her.

It made the day so much harder, knowing the plans she'd had. She wished now more than ever that she could have just one day by Cosima's side, wished she could be with her, just for today.

She thought she would trade anything in the world to see Cosima's smiling face, with lined eyes full of laughter, beaming up at her one last time. She had heard nothing about Cosima's health since coming to Germany, but she knew in her heart that Cosima was still fighting. She refused to believe that Cosima was dead. She didn't know how she knew it, but she could feel that the woman was still alive. She wanted to see her today, while that was still true. The other woman may not make it to her next birthday.

Cosima hadn't even remembered it was her birthday until she saw the text from Alison when she checked her phone after waking up. Even when she saw it, she felt no swell of happiness or excitement at being a year older. She just felt broken. She had felt broken for months now, ever since Delphine had left with only an email telling Cosima it was up to her now.

Cosima got out of bed and rolled her oxygen tank by her side; she needed to work. She had been hard at work trying to create a cure from the notes in Ethan Duncan's book, but so far she had been unsuccessful. They had managed to reboot her immune system from the stem cells in the embryos Helena had left behind, so she was doing better than she had been previously, but she still wasn't doing well. She still coughed up blood and she still collapsed on occasion, though she made a point to not let her sisters in on that fact.

Cosima knew she was racing against a ticking clock, that she had very little time left and needed to find a cure quickly, or she would have no hope of surviving to see Delphine again.

Cosima knew this could very well be her last birthday, but she couldn't bring herself to think about that. All she wanted was to see her beautiful blonde girlfriend again. It was of Delphine that she thought of as she worked that day, wishing with all her heart that she could have just one more day with the blonde, one more chance to tell her that she loved her. She wished that she had one last day to have Delphine by her side, just so that she could say goodbye.


	40. Day 39

**Collage AU: Cosima and her friends go camping, and she hangs out with her friends cousin who happened to tag along (Delphine) -INSAINNIKKI**

Camping really wasn't Cosima's thing. She hadn't really wanted to come on the trip, but her friends had insisted she come with them, and it's not like a weekend away from school would really be all that bad. She would finally have a chance to just kick back and smoke some pot, not worry about school or life or her stupid ex girlfriend Kate, who had dumped her two months ago.

Cosima was looking forward to the weekend away, if for no other reason than the fact that Scott and his friends were all very uncomfortable at the idea of sharing a tent with a girl, so she would be getting a tent to herself. Peace and quiet and a place to sleep not shared by a crazy roommate who was on the phone sobbing to her boyfriend all night, every night. Cosima looked forward to a good night's sleep, or as good as she could hope for on sleeping in a bag on the ground.

Cosima arrived at the campground and climbed out of the back of Scott's car. It had been a long ride up there, and as much as she loved her geeky friends, she would have probably hit someone if she had to listen to one more debate about the rules of Rune Wars. As she stepped out of the car, she inhaled gratefully, smelling the fresh air around her and appreciating the view of the lake that they had from the campsite.

Deciding she needed some time to herself, she grabbed her swimsuit and changed quickly into it, jogging down toward the lake. She dove in and swam around for a while, ignoring the stares her slightly creepy friends were giving her bikini clad body. It was annoying, but she was used to it. Being a hot girl who related most closely to nerdy straight boys meant that staring was going to happen, she tried not to let it bother her too badly.

She messed around in the water for about twenty minutes or so, before the other car full of the rest of their group pulled up. She quickly clambered out of the water to greet them. As she climbed up the hill and the car came into a line of sight, her eyes immediately fell on the gorgeous girl sitting shotgun. She was utterly beautiful. She had blonde curly hair that fell just past her shoulders and the type of eyes that Cosima wanted to stare into for the rest of her life. Cosima was suddenly very glad that she had come on this camping trip.

She walked up to the car, not even thinking that it was strange that this woman she had never seen before was on this trip, which was supposed to be just her and her friends. All she cared about was getting a chance to get to know the gorgeous girl. When she arrived at the car, everyone was getting out, and her friend Evan was introducing the beautiful girl as his cousin who was visiting from Paris.

_Wow. Hot and French_. Cosima grinned as she thought about how attractive the girl was. She didn't realize she had been spoken to until Evan repeated his question. "Cos… Is it okay if she shares your tent? I don't think she'd take too kindly to having to share with Scott, Dylan, and I."

"Oh… Oh yeah… That's fine. I'm happy to share," she said to Evan. "And it's very nice to meet you," she added to the girl whose name she still didn't know.

"Enchanté. I am Delphine Cormier," Delphine said with a smile that melted Cosima's heart.

"Enchanté," Cosima replied, knowing that her accent was butchering the French but not caring in the slightest. She was so utterly charmed by this beautiful woman that she didn't really care if she made an ass of herself. "Ummm, I can show you around if you want," she offered, wanting to spend more time with Delphine, if she could.

"That would be lovely," Delphine said, sounding genuinely enthusiastic. "Evan, I'm going to let Cosima show me around," she added, looking over her shoulder at her cousin. "We will be back later." With that, she allowed Cosima to grab her by the hand and pull her away from the group of boys, who were too busy staring at Cosima and Delphine to notice a word of what was being said.

Once they were out of the boys earshot, Delphine raised a question. "Do they always stare like that?"

Cosima grinned. "Yeah. You take a bunch of twenty year old virgin guys, and you put them in an area with two hot girls, they all suddenly become bumbling idiots who can't keep their eyes on anything else. It's annoying, but I've grown used to it. These are the type of friends I've always had so…" She trailed off, not sure how to end her sentence. "You should have seen them when I was with my ex. I thought they were going to drool all over us. Straight boys and lesbians are just a bad combination," she added, feeling like she may as well put the fact that she liked girls out there. Delphine should probably know, as they were to be sharing a tent.

"Oh? That doesn't sound very fun," Delphine said sympathetically, not even commenting on the Cosima's revealing that she liked girls.

"It wasn't," Cosima agreed. "I guess that's the good thing that came out of her dumping me," She said with a sigh, "I get less stares now."

"I am sorry to hear that she ended things. Are you okay? Would you like to talk about it?" Delphine asked, sounding truly genuine.

"Nah, that's okay. Thanks Delphine, but I'm mostly over it. It was nearly two months ago. I've done my mourning. It's over now. She wasn't that good for me anyway." Cosima smiled as she spoke, realizing that she might actually finally be able to move on from the girl who had broken her heart two months earlier.

"But enough about me. Tell me about you, where in France are you from?"

They talked for at least forty minutes as they walked around the campground, Cosima finding Delphine more fascinating with every word. As it turned out her and Delphine shared a passion for science and they both planned to someday get doctorate degrees in their fields. The more they talked the harder Cosima fell, not just for the hot girl who had been in the car, but for the person that made that girl who she was. Delphine was amazing.

They were nearing the lake now, which was going to be the last stop on Cosima's tour. But Cosima didn't want her time with the other girl to end just yet. She reached out and took Delphine's hand in her own. "It's been really nice talking to you. You seem really cool. It's nice to meet someone who gets it you know? Scott and the guys are smart, but they don't really seem to have the same passion that I do. It's nice to meet someone who does." She was blushing furiously when she finished speaking, but she kept her eyes locked on Delphine's.

Delphine said nothing. The look in Cosima's eyes silencing her for some reason. She did not know what to say, so instead she leaned in, not breaking eye contact and giving Cosima every chance to pull away if this wasn't what she wanted. Cosima did not pull away and their lips met in a kiss that both girls would come to describe in later years as 'life changing.' They broke apart, both grinning awkwardly at one another.

Without another word they turned to walk back to their campsite, never letting go of the other's hand.


	41. Day 40

**Cosima teaches Bio at a high school, and a group of exchange students from France come over with their Bio teacher for a month. As Cosima and Delphine have been corresponding for a while, they already consider each other friends, so with Delphine staying at Cosimas small apartment, in the spare room, was a logical choice.**

* * *

Author's Note: 10 points to anyone who recognizes the character I used for one of Cosima's previous roommates. Also sorry to people who know and love that character, I know she's not crazy and I totally think her and Cosima would be best buds, but I also think that she would be a terrible roommate, also sometimes I think about what she would be like as a college student during finals and I just giggle, so yeah.

* * *

Cosima could not figure out why she was so nervous. She had been preparing for Delphine and her students to arrive for months now, and she could not figure out why thoughts of the French biology teacher made her feel like a sixteen year old with a crush; it was stupid. So what if Delphine was beautiful and exotic and loved science nearly as much as Cosima did? That was no reason for Cosima to be feeling this way. She hadn't even properly met the other woman for God's sake.

As Cosima stood in the airport waiting for Delphine and her students to get off of the plane, she couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach. She wondered for the millionth time if inviting Delphine to stay with her in her apartment was a good idea. Sure, it made more sense from a financial standpoint than Delphine staying in a hotel for a month, but Cosima was nervous about sharing her apartment Delphine.

Cosima hadn't had a roommate since undergrad, and that hadn't gone so well. Every year her new roommate had been utterly crazy. Her first year had been a slightly crazy girl who was getting a degree in kinesiology. The girl was uptight and was drunk more often than not. The next year, she had roomed with a fellow biology major. Fred had been cool enough, but she would constantly end up writing all over the walls and muttering to herself, especially during finals week. Junior year had brought a super religious girl named Helena, who had an unfortunate habit of eating all of Cosima's food and praying very loudly at all hours of the night. Senior year had been the worst by far, providing Cosima with nine full months of a controlling, manipulative, and slightly scary girl by the name of Rachel Duncan. Cosima had spent the entire school year tiptoeing carefully around Duncan, trying to do nothing that would set her off. So, needless to say, Cosima was nervous about the prospect of rooming with Delphine for a month. Sure, Delphine didn't _seem _crazy during their phone and skype chats that had taken place over the past few months, but that was no guarantee. Cosima did, after all, have the worst luck ever when it came to roommates.

Cosima's thoughts were interrupted when a woman with bouncy blonde curls came into her line of sight. The woman was followed by thirty or so students between the ages of fifteen and seventeen. Cosima ran forward to greet Delphine, extending her hand for a handshake and stiffening in surprise when Delphine instead kissed her once on each cheek. She felt herself blush at the contact and cursed herself inwardly for behaving like she was sixteen with a crush on the cutest girl in school once again.

She lead Delphine and her students to the bus that was waiting for them outside and listened to the chattering in rapid French that was going on all around her. She could tell the kids were all excited to be in America for the month. She couldn't blame them. If she'd had the chance to get away from her family and explore a whole new country for a month when she was that age, she would have been jumping at the opportunity to do so. When everyone had boarded the bus and they were moving towards the school, Delphine turned to Cosima and spoke. "It is nice to finally meet you in person. I am so glad you offered me a place to stay. I did not much fancy staying in a hotel for a month."

Delphine's accent was making Cosima weak at the knees as it always did, and she got lost in the sound of her voice for a moment, before realizing what had been said. "Oh. It's no trouble. I'll be glad to have the company. It can get kind of lonely being just me, myself, and I." Delphine heard the honesty in Cosima's voice and grinned.

"I will like the company, too. I am recently divorced and have not quite gotten used to living alone quite yet, so it will be nice to share my space with someone again." Delphine's face flushed as she spoke, and she wondered if she was oversharing.

However, Cosima didn't seem to think so. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you're doing okay." She reached out, as if to lay her hand on the French woman's shoulder, but then thought better of it, pulling her hand away at the last moment.

"Oh yes. I am fine. It was time for things to end. He never really made me happy. Our marriage was more one of convenience than love, and when he cheated on me, it was just the excuse I needed to end everything," Delphine admitted. Everything she was saying was true, but she wondered why things she had never been able to admit aloud before were coming out so easily to this woman she barely knew.

Cosima really did place her hand on Delphine's shoulder this time. "He sounds like an idiot," she said honestly, not understanding how anyone could cheat on someone as kind and well… as attractive as Delphine. "He clearly didn't deserve you."

Delphine smiled, "No, he did not, but now he is out of my life, and I can find someone who does deserve me. Someone who I can really love." She said this with a look on her face that Cosima tried very hard not to read in to. _She's straight. She's straight. She's straight. _She continued to remind herself of that as she broke the eye contact and faced forward, not saying another word to Delphine until they had arrived at the school and the children were all picked up by their host families.

Living with Delphine was unlike anything Cosima had experienced with a roommate before. For one thing, Delphine was polite, cordial, and totally not crazy. And for another, Cosima had never spent quite so much time thinking about her roommate like this. She had never wanted to spend time with her roommates before, never cared to get to know them or ask about their lives, but with Delphine, she felt an almost irresistible urge to be around her whenever she possibly could, to learn everything she could about the other woman in the short amount of time they had together.

Delphine seemed to share Cosima's interest. They spent many nights talking on the couch, until neither of them could keep their eyes open any longer. They spent so much time talking and laughing and getting to know one another that Cosima was beginning to think she might not be the only one with a crush.

One night, after Delphine had been there for nearly two weeks, Cosima decided to go for it. They were on the couch talking, and Cosima leaned forward, effectively stopping Delphine mid-sentence by pressing her lips against the blonde's. When Delphine didn't react at first, Cosima pulled back, an apology on her lips, but she was stopped from ever finishing her sentence when Delphine leaned forward, sealing their mouths together once again.

The rest of the trip passed far too quickly than either of them would have liked, and before they knew it, it was time for Delphine and her students to return to France. The night before Delphine was scheduled to leave they both cried, holding each other through the night and promising to stay in touch. Cosima had never believed in long-distance relationships, but she believed that what she and Delphine had was powerful, and she hoped with everything she was that the two of them would be able to be together again someday, but until then she was willing to try long distance.

She cried when Delphine left her standing at airport security, unable to wait until she could see the blonde again.


	42. Day 41

**Cosima picking up Delphine from the airport when she comes back from Frankfurt.**

As Cosima sat in the car outside the Toronto Pearson International Airport, she could feel the nerves making her stomach churn and her palms sweat. Three months. It had been three long months, and a lot had happened. Three months since Delphine had sent her Rachel's itinerary, and then promptly vanished from Cosima's life. Three months of Cosima struggling with Ethan Duncan's notes, before finally creating a cure for herself. Three months since she had laid eyes on the love of her life.

And now, here she sat, awaiting Delphine's flight from Frankfurt, awaiting a reunion she had feared would never come. She had been shocked when her phone rang the other day, shocked to see an unknown number from Germany on the caller ID. She was even more shocked when she had picked up and the voice that greeted her was the one she had been longing to hear for what felt like forever. When Delphine had told her that she was being allowed back to Toronto, back to Cosima, she had not been able to stop the tears that formed in her eyes and threatened to spill down her face. It was all too good to be true. She was cured, and Delphine was coming back to her.

When she had asked through her tears if this was all real, Delphine had laughed (a sound Cosima didn't realize how much she had missed until she heard it again) and assured her that this was in fact real, that she was coming back and that they could be together again. A sob had escaped her lips as she listened to Delphine speak, a sob that she had been holding back for months now, a sob that encompassed all the stress and pressure she had been dealing with over the past three months, a sob that meant things were finally going her way again.

She kept her eyes trained on the doors of the airport, searching for the blonde hair she knew so well, and then she saw it. When she saw her, she thought she might float away. She felt so happy in that moment that nothing else in the world mattered to her. She got out of the car and began running towards the other woman, not caring that she looked like a foolish cliché and not caring that people were stopping to stare. She was yelling as she ran. "Delphine," she called over the chatter of people leaving the building. "Delphine." the woman looked up when Cosima shouted her name a second time, a grin spreading across her face when she saw who was calling her. And she began running as well, eager to be in Cosima's arms again.

When they met they both had tears in their eyes as they pulled each other into a tight embrace, sobs were barely contained as they stood there in each other's arms. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." They were both saying, tears streaming down their faces as they held one another close.

"Never leave me again Delphine." Cosima sobbed, completely oblivious to the fact the the passersby were stopping to stare at them.

"Non, I never will again mon amour. I'm here. I'm staying here." Delphine agreed, also sobbing.

Cosima broke the hug and grabbed Delphine's face fiercely, pressing their lips together for a kiss that was wet with tears, but full of hope and love.


	43. Day 42

**Imagine your OTP being separated and sending each other love letters/emails/texts to deal with the distance.**

**My bed feels way too empty without you here -C**

**Why did you have to go home now? I realize I've been hogging you, but your parents got you for 18 years, I think it's only fair that I get a turn now. -C**

**You haven't even been gone for 2 days and I already feel empty. -C**

**I think I'm an addict, I have a Delphine Cormier problem. -C**

I miss you too babe, sleeping last night was damn near impossible. -D

Next time I visit my parents I'm bringing you with me, screw this whole 'coming out' thing. I need you to be here with me. -D

**Are you sure about that? You know that you don't have to tell them until you're ready. -C**

You are the most important thing I've ever had in my life, and them not knowing about you feels wrong. -D

I'm going to tell them about you tonight. They're taking me to dinner. I'll tell them then. -D

**Good luck. Lemme know how it goes. -C**

They just asked me if I'm seeing anyone. Here goes nothing. - D

**Oh God. What'd they say? -C**

**Babe? Are you there? -C**

**Delphine? I don't mean to pressure you or anything, but you're freaking me out a little bit with this whole not answering my texts thing. -C**

Sorry, my parents have an issue with phones at the dinner table. It went really well! They're glad I'm finally happy and they cannot wait to meet you! -D

**Gah, meeting the parents, huh? Well our relationship has had very unique problems up until now, I guess it'll be nice to have some cliche ones too. -C**

**Delphine, what if they don't like me? What if they don't think I'm good enough for you? What will I do if that happens? I can't lose you. -C**

They're going to love you. You have nothing to worry about. And even if they don't, you won't lose me. I'm afraid you're stuck with me until you order me away. -D

**How could you know they're gonna love me? I'm just some awkward geek girl from Berkeley. I smoke way too much pot, and our first date ended in theft. I'm not really the type of person people want their daughter to end up with. -C**

They've already seen how happy I am this past week. They know that's on you. They know that I love you, and that you mean more to me than I could have ever imagined anyone meaning. So they will love you… But maybe we don't mention the theft… ;) - D

I cannot sleep. I wish you were here to hold me. I sleep so much better when I am with you. -D

**Same, I haven't had a proper night's sleep since you left. I miss having you in my arms. You cannot get home fast enough. -C**

Only 3 more days, ma chérie. I'll be home and in your arms before you know it. -D

**I'm counting the seconds. -C**

I love you, you dork. -D

**I love you too. -C**

**Would it be considered pathetic if I sprayed your perfume on my body pillow? -C**

**I'm asking for a friend… -C**

Well that depends on whether it's pathetic that I stole a t-shirt from your apartment for me to sleep in. -D

**You're cute. -C**

You're cuter. -D

**Ugh tomorrow isn't soon enough. I want you home now. I miss you, and I haven't gotten laid in 9 days. -C**

Oh, 9 days, however will you survive? -D

**I don't think you understand how good you are in bed. Nobody should have to start sleeping with you and then suddenly have to stop. -C**

Cosima, I'm with my parents, we can discuss this when I get home. -D

**I cannot wait… Discussion with you is among my favorite things on this earth. -C**

**I know you're on the plane, but I miss you. -C**

**I'm thinking about kissing you… among other things. -C**

**I want your plane to land. -C**

**I'm going to the airport now. -C**

**See you soon -C**

We just landed. I turned on my phone, and it explodes with texts. -D

I'm getting off now. -D

Where are you? -D

Oh found you. -D

"Did you just text me to tell me you found me?" Cosima greeted her girlfriend as her phone buzzed in her hand. "I know you found me. I can see you. You're right in front of me."

Delphine leaned forward, cutting off Cosima's babble with a soft kiss. "Let's get home, I think we have some things to… discuss."


	44. Day 43

You never thought you would be living this particular cliche. You are not American, so why on God's green Earth would you be lying on a beach in California watching fireworks on the Fourth of July? The answer, of course lies next to you in the sand, their arms are wrapped around your body and you feel so incredibly content that you are willing to overlook the massive cliche you are currently living.

The fireworks are pretty, like none you had ever seen before, they light up the night sky and leave beautiful patterns in the air. They do not however, compare to the beauty of the woman lying next to you in the sand, the woman who has changed your life so thoroughly that you doubt the pre-Cosima you would even recognize the woman who is willing to do anything, not for her career, but for the love of her life who now lays beside her watching Independence Day fireworks on a San Francisco beach.

As you lay there in Cosima's arms you feel a swell of some emotion you had been unfamiliar with until you found this amazing woman. You feel safety and comfort and happiness in equal measure as you watch the night sky light up in impossible colors. You feel so amazingly, wonderfully, truly happy that you do not know how to express your emotions. This happens to you often around Cosima, she makes you feel things that words could never adequately describe. She makes you feel whole, like a missing piece of yourself had been found when you found her.

You lean your head down and press your lips to hers. "I love you more than you will ever know." You mutter into the kiss, meaning it so wholeheartedly that saying the words makes you tear up.

She grins at you. "Yeah, ditto… obvs…" She says, reminding you of your first real kiss, the first time you had let your feelings for her be real, the first time she had melted your mind with her kisses and her touch. You feel your heart swell with pure devotion and you move yourself in even closer to you. Letting your bodies be as close as possible as you watch the fireworks together.


	45. Day 44

Author's Note: Okay guys, I really have no excuse here, I've just had a really crazy couple of weeks and I have had no time to write. I am going to try very hard to get caught up and then continue posting regularly. I am so sorry for the delays.

* * *

"I do not need a tutor. I know this stuff so well I could do it in my sleep." Cosima wined as her mother dropped the flier in front of her.

"Your grades say otherwise Cosima. You know the rules, straight A's or we get you a tutor."

Cosima sighed, not wanting to explain that the drop in her grades had a lot more to do with the amount of pot she'd been smoking lately than it did her understanding of the classes. It was all too easy for her, she was bored and so she didn't do the work, sure it wasn't the best way of handling things, but it was what she did. She simply nodded her head at her mother, and took the flier for the tutoring business.

Three days later she was on her bike, on her way to her first tutoring session. She was not looking forward to it, but she figured, if nothing else she would know everything the tutor tried to teach her. She knew very little about the girl who would be tutoring her, just that her name was Delphine and she was the best science tutor the business had to offer. Cosima hoped the girl would be interesting as they would be spending a lot of time together over the coming weeks.

When she arrived at the library she locked up her bike and walked inside, she and Delphine had agreed to meet in the small private study room so that's where Cosima went. When she pushed open the door she immediately thought she had the wrong room. Surely this gorgeous girl was not her tutor. There was no way she could be that lucky.

The girl sitting in the room was beautiful. She was tall with blonde curly hair that just barely reached her shoulders. There was a science textbook open in front of her and it looked like she had been immersed in it seconds before, but the sound of the door opening had made her look up.

Cosima stared dumbly at the girl for several moments before the other girl finally spoke up, "Cosima? Are you ready to begin?"

Cosima blinked rapidly, trying to bring her mind back into focus, "Yeah… Sorry about that, I wasn't sure I had the right room. I wasn't expecting you to be so…" She trailed off, unsure how to finish her sentence. "You're not what I was expecting." she amended quickly, hoping that she wasn't blushing horribly.

Delphine smiled, she had gotten this reaction from students before. "I hope you were pleasantly surprised?" She asked, half teasingly.

"Very much so." Cosima agreed knowing that she was going red all over. She took a seat across the desk from Delphine and swung her backpack onto the chair next to her. "Okay," she began, "So here's the thing. I know this stuff. All of it. I could do it in my sleep and I don't need a tutor. The only reason my grades have been dropping is I really don't care about my grades, so I go out and I party when I should be working. But I know the stuff. I really do."

Delphine smiled, as a tutor she heard things like this a lot and they were almost never true, most kids really did need her help with their studies and she assumed Cosima would be no exception to this rule. "Okay, if that's true then you should have no trouble explaining to me how you do this." She replied, sliding a worksheet across the desk to Cosima.

Cosima glanced at the worksheet for a moment before a grin slid across her face, this stuff was easy. She quickly walked Delphine through the process for solving the problems and then looked up at her tutor with a cocky grin on her face. "What else do you have for me?"

The tutoring session passed quickly with Delphine trying to stump Cosima with harder and harder problems and failing to do so each time. By the time the two hour session was over Delphine was at a loss. "I do not know that you need my help Cosima. You seem to know the content very well. You just need to try harder to do the work."

Cosima laughed, "Yes I know. But I'm afraid you are stuck meeting with me three times a week until my grades go up. That's the rule in my house, I get a tutor until I have all A's."

Delphine smiled. "Well I could imagine worse things than spending time with you Cosima."

Cosima went red again. Was it possible that Delphine was flirting with her? That would make this whole thing worth her while. If she could get a date out of this she would be eternally grateful to her mother for her overly harsh rules.

As the weeks went by both Cosima and Delphine began to look forward to their sessions together, they hadn't so much looked at any school work since that first session, and they spent their time together discussing science, which both of them loved more than anything else.

Delphine was confused by what she was feeling for the other girl, it was a familiar feeling, one she had had every time she had fallen for a new boy, but not one she had ever known for another girl before. It was new and it was confusing, but Delphine loved every moment of it. She loved the feeling she got when Cosima looked at her, she loved the way her stomach dropped when Cosima's hands brushed hers. She loved every second of it and she wanted it to last forever.

But unfortunately their time together was limited from the start. Cosima's grades had started rising and were very close to being all A's once again. Delphine knew that their time together would be over soon and she didn't know how to deal with it. She wanted to spend more time with Cosima, but didn't know if it would be appropriate to ask that of her. She was after all, her tutor, and despite the fact that they acted more like friends than tutor and student, Delphine wasn't sure that asking her student out was appropriate.

It ended up not mattering much however, as on their last day working together Cosima slid a progress report that had seven A's on it. "I guess this is goodbye Delphine." She said, a sad smile on her face. "Unless you want to maybe hang out sometime." Cosima added, a blush coloring her face as she looked away from Delphine.

Delphine grinned. "I would love that."

Cosima grinned. "Cool."

"Cool."


	46. Day 45

**Imagine your OTP as best friends. One day Person A has a very sexual dream about Person B that makes them realize their feelings for them. They get nervous and clumsy around B, and even have a hard time making eye contact with them. B decides to confront A about their weird behavior.**

It's not like Delphine had never noticed that her best friend was extremely good looking before. After all she wasn't blind or stupid, it would take an idiot not to see Cosima's beauty. The attraction had just never presented itself in such an obvious way until now. She had woken up the night before, drenched in sweat with Cosima's name on her lips.

It had been quite a good dream, one she would love to repeat over and over again for as long as possible, and one she certainly wouldn't mind making a reality, but it was the other person in the dream that shocked her. Cosima had been there in that dream, Cosima's fingers and tongue doing amazing things that made her wake up feeling distinctly unrested, and it was of Cosima that she couldn't stop thinking now.

What did this mean? Did she have feelings for Cosima? Is that why all of her previous relationships had failed? Because they were not with the dreadlocked girl that Delphine could not imagine her life without? The more she thought about it the more sense it made. Cosima had always been the most important person in her life, as her boyfriends had always been quick to point out to her when they were feeling second best. Maybe her and Cosima were not meant to be just friends, and maybe she had just been being dim for the past ten years of friendship.

Delphine was confused and conflicted about what she was feeling, and to make matters worse Cosima was due to arrive at any moment. They had planned to spend the day together, watching movies and eating crappy food. The mere thought of Cosima in her apartment made Delphine blush, thinking about the things Dream Cosima had done to her on that couch, on the kitchen table, and most importantly in her bed. Delphine had no idea how she was going to deal with the other woman being around her today.

When Cosima arrived Delphine made a conscious effort not to act like anything was different between them. She played it cool, or she tried to. She avoided looking at Cosima, as that brought back thoughts from the night before and she really didn't need to be thinking about that right now.

When Cosima laid curled up on the couch and looked at Delphine expectantly, waiting for Delphine to cuddle up to her as she usually did and Delphine sat in the armchair beside the couch instead Cosima knew something was up. "Um… Del, is everything okay? You seem like you're mad at me."

Delphine's face paled, that was so far from the truth and the last thing she wanted Cosima thinking. "No. I'm not mad. I just… I um…" She did not know how to continue her sentence. She and Cosima had always been totally honest with each other and she did not want that to stop now. So she looked down at her lap and muttered out the truth, "I had a dream last night… A dream about you… A sex dream." She said quickly and quietly, hoping to get the confession over with a quickly as possible. "And it was… um quite good, and it's made me do a lot of thinking about us and our relationship and how much you mean to me and how it's very possible that I may have fallen in love with you years ago and just didn't realize what that meant until now." She ended her speech by looking Cosima in the eyes, watching as a flurry of emotions crossed the other woman's face.

"Wow Del, that must have been a good dream" She said after several moments of staring at the other woman.

Delphine nodded. "It was." she could feel her cheeks coloring, but she made no effort to look away from Cosima.

"So… You think you might be in love with me? I must admit I did not see that coming. I thought I was gonna be pining after you for the rest of my life." Cosima says, breaking eye contact and looking away from Delphine.

"Wait so you… you have feelings for me?" Delphine was amazed, wondering how she had never known this.

"I have since the day I met you." Cosima confessed.

"Why did you not say anything?"

"I thought I'd scare you off. I couldn't bring myself to risk our friendship."

"You are amazing. Delphine muttered, and she stood up from the armchair to join Cosima on the couch, curling in close to her and cupping her face. "I love you."

Cosima flushed bright red at the words and instead of responding with words of her own she leaned forward and captured Delphine's lips in a kiss. When they broke apart she grinned. "So, tell me more about this dream of yours."


End file.
